The Dark Side of Puppy Love
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What do you get with a nice Death Eater Aunt Marge, a drunken Mad-Eye, a puppy eared and tail Harry and a Death Eater whose scared of the dark? The answer this fic! DomVoldermort/SubPuppyHarry YAOI! Is an AU fic with OOC characters! Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**This fic is totally AU so please don't say this and that didn't happen okay?**

**Chapter 1**

**Big thanks to Draco for beta'ing!**

"Kill the spare," a dark gravelly voice said as a spell hit Cedric causing his body to fall to the floor.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he shook Cedric's body madly trying to get the older Hufflepuff boy to wake up, "Come on Cedric, wake up."

"Diggorey won't be waking up any time soon brat," one of the Death Eaters growled out as they tied him up to one of the grave head's, it was easy because of Harry's wounded leg.

"Let me go," Harry yelled as he tried to ignore his injures and get out of the ropes holding him down.

Peter Pettigrew came up to Harry with a sharp silver knife in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he tried to get away from the knife that was coming closer and closer to him only for Peter to grab his arm and hold it still.

Harry could only watch on in horror as the knife sliced his skin and a glass potion vile was moved under his cut to collect his blood.

Harry did his best to ignore the throbbing sensation coming from the new cut as he watched the Death Eaters pour his blood into the cauldron while saying something along the lines of 'blood from an enemy'.

"Bone of a loyal follower," the Death Eater from before said as he moved towards Peter and grabbed his arm.

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head through that didn't stop the sounds of pure torture as Peter's arm was cut of and thrown into the caldron.

"My arm, my arm," Peter cried as he was left to heal what was left of his arm.

Harry opened his eyes again to watch as what seemed to be the lead Death Eater threw a black robe into the caldron along with something else from a potions vile before the caldron went up in green smoke.

As the smoke cleared away a human figure stood up out of the caldron.

"I'm alive," came Voldermort's voice as he ran a hand over his head to feel the hair that he had been missing for so long, "And now onto the first matter of business."

Voldermort made his way out of the caldron and towards Harry Potter who had just managed to get free of the ropes.

"Stay away," Harry said as he scrambled backwards still on the floor as Voldermort came closer.

"You have stopped my plans one too many times boy," Voldermort said as he raised his wand, "Death is to good for the likes of you, let's see if your precious light side will take you back in once I've awoken your creature side that all Purebloods have."

Harry froze as a blue light hit him followed by a blood curdling wave of pain as he felt his body change and twist along with two objects growing upon his head and a large amount of pain at the bottom of his tail bone as his tail bone grew until he had something medium length and furry coming out of him just above his bum.

The pain started to slowly ease off causing Harry to let out a sigh of relief only for the pain to come back ten times as worse.

This time when Harry screamed Voldermort screamed with him.

The Death Eaters watched on in shock and worry for their master as a white light came out of their Lord's chest and connected with the new Harry Potter.

The sound of a horoux being destroyed was heard and the screams came to an end.

Not one of the Death Eaters made a move to check on their Lord.

The first to come around was Voldermort, he slowly gathered himself together and slowly made his way over to Harry where he took the now puppy eared and puppy tail Harry Potter into his arms as if he was the most precious thing in the world and was made of glass.

"My beloved the spell has been broken," Voldermort said softly as he gently scratched one of Harry's puppy ears, "The spell that horrid man placed on us is gone…my beloved mate."

The shocked gasps from the Death Eaters was ignored as Harry just gave a sigh of contentment and snuggled into the body of his newly found mate.

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay so Voldermort and Harry aren't really enemy's now because the horux in Harry and the spell that Dumbledore placed on them is gone. This will be explained in the next chapter so hang on okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**This fic is totally AU so please don't say this and that didn't happen okay?**

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to Draco for beta'ing!**

**And go easy on me as I'm writing this and some more chapters while I've just come out of my op so don't mind me as the drugs they put me on aka the meds are both lovely and messes me up a bit!**

"My Lord?" one of the braver Death Eaters asked as he stepped forward.

"I would like to apologise for my behaviour," Voldermort said as he kept stroking Harry's puppy ears, "The old goat seemed to of placed a spell on me making me believe that my soul mate was dead, and also that Harry Potter was a large reason why my soul mate was dead."

The Death Eater's sent their Lord a pitying look, to lose one's soul mate was unspeakable, they would never do something like that and they was the supposed 'Dark' side with a capital D.

"But now I am back and there are going to be some serious changes around here," Voldermort said as he stood up with Harry still glued to his side, "Harry darling, time to open your eyes.

The Death Eaters had to use all of their might to not faint at how softly their Lord had spoken to the boy he was about to kill only a few seconds ago and to not go 'awww' at the sight of a Harry Potter with puppy ears and a puppy tail with a look on his face that said 'I just woke up from a _really_ good snuggling/napping session'.

"My darling do you understand what's going on between us?" Voldermort asked as he sent the boy in his arms a soft smile.

"Sort of," Harry said with a small cute yawn as he found himself for some reason cuddling up to Voldermort, "Magic told me what's going on, she said that we're mates and Dumbledore isn't as 'Light' as he likes to think. She approves of you and me Tom, she thinks of us as her children."

Voldermort let out a deep rich laugh, "I'm glad little one, but as magic has told you we are soul mates, through I won't expect you in my bed straight away little one, I've got to woo you first."

Harry let out a series of light giggles and his newly grown black tail wagged.

"My Lord," a Death Eater asked as he stepped forward and knelt down in front of the two newly found soul mates, "Is it true, are you back to your old self?"

Voldermort's eyes hardened slightly, but still held a softer edge to them than before, "Yes Severus, the curse that old goat had placed on me is broken, I'm back through I'd like to know what's been going on since I've not been in my right mind to remember."

"I'd like to know just how I got my dog ears and tail," Harry said with a pout as he looked at the colour of the ears to find them to be black like his hair, "How did we break this spell that was on us somehow?"

"I believe I can answer this My Lords'," a tall Death Eater with long blond hair said.

Voldermort led the way over to his throne that had been created for the ceremony, the Death Eater's stood around it in a semi-circle while Voldermort placed Harry on his lap as he sat down on the throne.

"Begin Lucius," Voldermort said as he began another cuddling session with Harry to which his followers didn't say anything.

"I believe that Dumbledore used a Dumbledore family house elf to enter the mansion and place the potion into your food which allowed Dumbledore to cast the spell from Hogwarts, with that he controlled you and I'm willing to bet that there are a few traitors among us that have been keeping eyes and ears out and are getting ready to recast the spell," Lucius explained, "Also I believe that Harry has always had these puppy ears and tail as I remember seeing James with them once through I believe that Dumbledore covered them up before he was placed in his new home, the spell that you had cast my Lord seems to of broken the spell work that Dumbledore had done, through as you also attacked your soul mate whatever other spells had been placed on the two of you no matter when and how were broken and…"

"And?" Voldermort asked as Harry leaned into his hand as he began to run one of his hands through Harry's hair.

Lucius took a breath before continuing, "And I believe that this behaviour has been developing over time, the bond of hate and the horux that has been destroyed when the spells was broken helped to build up your love for each other through to everyone else it looked like hate. I'm guessing that this is how the two of you are still alive and your acting the way you are after hating each other for so long."

"How come you know so much about my Dad?" Harry asked as he looked up at Lucius.

This time Lucius lost the battle and was glad for once of his Death Eater mask, "James and Lily Potter was members of the Dark side through they spyed on Dumbledore and the Light side for us, after all who would have guessed the 'perfect family' of being 'dark'?"

"It seems that Dumbledore has a lot to answer for," Voldermort said as he continued to cuddle a very happy Harry, "Severus."

"My Lord," the Death Eater now known as Severus Snape stepped forward and knelt down in front of Voldermort and Harry.

Before Voldermort could do anything Harry's voice rang out, "Severus protected in my years at Hogwarts against everything including protecting my mother's memory and making sure he has information to give back to you. Severus is still on our side."

Voldermort turned a hard look at Severus, "My mate speaks for you Severus Snape, for that I will hear you out and give you one last chance, which will be your last chance, whose side are you on Severus Snape? Mine or Dumbledore's?"

Severus got onto his knees and bowed, "You my Lord, you and you're newly found soul mate; I was only spying on Dumbledore and waiting for the day that you would return to us."

"My Lord I am afraid that the time has flown by," Lucius said stepping up next to the still kneeling Severus, "I fear that it is time for Lord Harry to be going back to Hogwarts unless we want some of those idiots coming and snooping around."

"I guess it is time my mate for you to return then," Voldermort said as he looked down at his puppy like mate only to find Harry clinging to him and shaking his head.

"Want to stay with you," Harry said as he snuggled into Voldermort's side.

"I'll see what can be done," Voldermort said as he soothed his mate, "But first a few things to take care of, Crouch Jr. step forward."

A figure whose body was covered in a black robe and the hood of the black robe covered the figures face.

"My Lord?" the robed figure, Harry guessed it was Crouch Jr., asked as he gave a low bow, "What is it that you ask of me?"

"Go back and free the real Mad-Eye Moody and then I've got a little mission for you so report back to you know where," Voldermort said, excepting that Crouch Jr. knew what he was talking about.

"Yes my Lord, I will do as you say now," Crouch Jr. said and made his way to carry out his newest set of commands.

"Now for you my puppy," Voldermort said with a smirk at Harry's new nickname as he stood up with Harry still glued to his side and together they walked over to Cedric's corpse, "Now then puppy are you ready for your first performance as an actor?"

"As an actor?" Harry asked as he looked up at Voldermort with his nose scrunched up, "What do you mean?"

Voldermort let out a grin that made his followers shudder and Harry only to smile back.

"My puppy you have to go back to Hogwarts with Diggory's body here," Voldermort explained, "You know put on the hero guilt trip and all that stuff."

Harry had to hide his giggles, "Done that before having to 'dumb' myself down because of my relatives."

Voldermort had to stop himself from growling, "All in due time my mate, but for now let's get this show on the road."

Harry reluctantly let go of Voldermort and held Cedric's wrist tightly, "See you again soon?"

Voldermort walked towards Harry until their body's were touching, "We will my puppy, I'll see you as soon as I can." With that Voldermort pressed a portkey into Harry's hand making Harry and Cedric's body disappear from the Graveyard.

Voldermort took a deep breath before turning to face his followers, "Alright, time to get things sorted out and on the move, let's get to work and show why you should never harm _my_ puppy."

*****With Harry as he reappears back at Hogwarts*****

"No! Cedric!" Harry burst out into tears as soon as he felt his body hit Hogwarts ground, "Wake up! You can't be dead!"

"Harry my boy, you must let go of the body, things need to be done," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry gave a sniffle and looked up at Dumbledore, "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore took a step back from Harry, "I should have known, you're an animal just like your father."

"What?" Harry asked in fake shock only for it to turn into real shock as he felt Cedric's body being forceful taken from his hold and Dumbledore's wand being pointed at him.

"Headmaster? What's going on? Why have you got your wand pointed at me for?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide, his tail going between his legs and his puppy ears going flat against his head.

"Don't worry my boy," Dumbledore said as Harry felt Madam Promfey's spells wash over him and healing him, "You'll be going to your aunt Marge this summer holiday, she's a squib and breads both muggle and magical dogs. She can help to…train you after all you _are_ just an animal, it's too bad really, it seems that you've taken after your father more then I had hoped."

Harry had to speak to hide the dog like growl that he felt coming, "What do you mean Headmaster? What about-"

"Now Harry your side of the story doesn't really matter as we had Severus there that can tell us everything plus," Dumbledore looked the puppy boy up and down and gave what Harry was sure was a sneer, "We don't need an animal messing things up now do we?"

"But-"Harry began only to find two aurors taken hold of him.

Dumbledore stepped forward, but kept his distance as if Harry truly was a filthy mutt, "Now Harry these two will take you to collect your belongings and escort you to the train from there you will be placed in a separate compartment so you won't put any of the student in danger until you have been…trained…by your aunt Marge."

"Wait, I'm spending the night on the train?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

Dumbledore frowned, "Now Harry no more questions, but don't worry you'll be given a proper room of your own which I'm sure you're like, but now-"

"I'm free! I tell you all that ~hiccup~ that Crouch Jr. capture me some ~hiccup~ how and stuffed me into my own magical trunk," the drunken voice of Mad-Eye Moody came from the path up from Hogsmade, "I tell you Crouch Jr. was me in disguise and taught this year while ~hiccup~ using my hair in a ~hiccup~ potion to make him look like me! Now Crouch Jr. has gone on a ~hiccup~ top secret mission for ~hiccup~ the Dark Lord and isn't in the ~hiccup~ country now."

Mad-Eye was ignored due to the fact that the bottle of alcohol in his hand that was half gone added to the fact that Mad-Eye was drunk told everyone to just ignore the drunken old man.

"Right," Dumbledore said as he turned his attention back to Harry who was still being held by the two aurors, "Please take Harry to get his belongings and then escort him to his new room which shall also be his room when he…if he returns to Hogwarts next year after his training with his aunt Marge is completed."

"Yes Headmaster," the two aurors said with great respect and then lead/dragged Harry towards the castle.

Harry felt himself go bright red as everyone was whispering and pointing at him as they made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"Potter once at Gryffindor tower you will gather your belongings together quickly we shall then place a shrinking charm on them then you will place them in your pocket then we shall leave for your new _rooms_, do I make myself clear?" the older of the two auror's said with a sneer.

"Crystal clear," Harry said in a mocking tone as they walked the last few steps to where the fat lady's picture was hanging.

"Password?" the fat lady asked snootily through she did send Harry a pitying look while glaring at the two arours.

The younger auror stepped forward, "Gillyweed."

"Wrong," the fat lady said with a sneer.

"What! But the Headmaster has given us the password!" the older auror started to rant.

"Heart of a lion, loyalty of a dog," Harry whispered causing the fat lady to smile and moves aside to allow them passage.

"About bloody time," the aurors said together as Harry went through.

Once Harry had gone through the two aurors made their way, but got stopped as the fat lady's picture was over the entrance again.

"Let us through," the older auror demanded as he hit the fat lady's picture with his wand only to find himself crashing against the stone wall opposite.

"You did not get the password correct, no password no entrance," the fat lady said with a glare at the two aurors, "Hogwarts doesn't like one of her children being treated like this so people against her child should start getting used to this."

The younger auror who was standing in the path of the painting when it opened gave a sneer, "The school is only a building, what can happen to us in Hog-"

"I'm back and one of the house elves shrunk my things for me," Harry said suddenly as he gently pushed the painting open and went to the older auror, "What happened to him?"

The younger auror had been standing in the path of the painting and had got hit on the nose by it.

"Never you mind deary," the fat lady cooed at Harry who gently closed her painting, "You're just a gentleman, thank you for closing and opening my painting so gently."

"It's alright!" Harry called as he was being lead away by the two angry aurors in a direction that Harry had never been in before.

"You're going to pay when your _trainer_ gets her hands on you," the older auror said with a look of pleasure as he thought about what hell Harry would be going through while being trained.

They came to a stop out a door that had several locks and bolts on it the older auror let go off Harry and with a flick of his wand the door opened.

"Here's your room," the younger auror said with a sneer as he pushed Harry into the room.

The last thing Harry heard from either of the two aurors was: "I hope you don't enjoy your night you filthy animal."

Harry let out a sigh, glad that he had already allowed Hedwig to spend this summer holiday however she wanted as long as she didn't get in trouble Harry turned around to find only one bed and nothing else in the room.

"What the hell are these idiots playing at," Harry growled out angrily at the bed, it wasn't a human bed, but a dog bed.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**This fic is totally AU so please don't say this and that didn't happen okay?**

**+Plot Bunnies shall rule the world+ is Voldermort and Harry talking through their soul mate mind link.**

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to Draco for Beta'ing!**

Harry gave a depressed groan as he was now going to his 'dear aunt Marge' to be trained.

Last night was one of the worse nights that Harry had ever had, even with the Duresly's, how Dumbledore thought he was going to be sleeping in a dog's bed was beyond him.

"Stupid wizards and witches, thinking that just because I've got these new puppy ears and tail I'm nothing, but a common mutt now," Harry muttered to himself.

With yet another depressed sigh Harry pressed his head against the train's window and watched as the world passed by and London was getting closer and closer.

"Wonder what Hermione and Ron are doing right about now," Harry said to himself only for his question to be answered like magic.

"Honestly Ron, don't you understand? I've explained it to you three times already!" the feed up voice of Hermione Granger came through the carriage door causing Harry to smile.

Harry was about to call out, maybe Hermione could free him, when he heard Ron's reply.

"I know that were doing this for money and you for his books, but does he really have to be married to my little sister and get her pregnant? After Ginny and Potter are married and Ginny is pregnant we're going to kill both Potter and his miserable off spring. I am not having anything that disgusting within my pure sister," Ron said with pure loathing and disgust in his voice that only came out when he was fighting Malfoy only this time it was directed at Harry.

"Honestly Ronald if you kill Potter's off spring off then how are we going to get a powerful child to turn into a weapon while we enjoy the luxuries of the Potter's riches and your sister marries whoever she wants while keeping her share of Potter's money?" Hermione said in a scolding tone.

Harry slid down the seat and curled up into a tight ball, glad when his two friends, now ex-friends, footsteps was heard walking away.

Harry tried to keep it within him though the pain of his friends betrayal was too much for him to handle so on the floor of the carriage Harry burst into tears.

After awhile Harry felt a large headache reminding him of real life. As he tried to get himself together he felt a loving, safe and calming presence in the back of his mind.

+My puppy I wondered how you are doing+ the presences sounded like Voldermort.

Harry felt a spark of hope being light within his heart, +Tom? Is that you?+

Harry couldn't help but giggle as he felt a mental picture of his soul mate falling out of his chair in shock.

+Harry? Is that really you?+ Voldermort's voice asked as if he was testing the link.

+Yes Tom it's me+ Harry said then melted in the wave of unconditional love that Voldermort sent him way.

Harry felt Voldermort's worry for him through their link, +How are you? I feel that you're really upset about something? How are we managing to talk like this with one another?+

Harry gave a content sigh as he lost himself within the safety of the link, +I'm guessing that we can talk because it's something to do with us being soul mates?+

Voldermort chuckled, +I agree my puppy, but tell me what has gotten you into such a state. It isn't as bad now but I can still fell it in the background.+

Harry sighed, he knew he couldn't get out of this one, +My 'friends' betrayed me, I heard them outside my compartment that they were only doing this for my money and to turn my children into weapons and…+

Voldermort felt each one of Harry's words through the mind link become more and more depressed.

+Puppy calm down and tell me what is wrong+ Voldermort said in the most soothing manor he could while trying to hide his anger at his puppy's 'friends'.

+There sending me to my aunt Marge to be trained like a common dog, that woman hates me+ Harry said as the tears finally ran down his face.

+Don't worry my puppy, I've used my powers to get you sent home with some of my Death Eaters so I can come and visit+ Voldermort said, smiling as he felt the happiness start to grow.

+Aunt Marge is a Death Eater? You'll be able to come and visit me this summer?+ Harry asked with a smile that turned into a giggle, +Aunt Marge being a Death Eater explains a lot of things+

+You're not mad at me for arranging all of this for you, for not telling you?+ Voldermort asked nervously, he had heard from Severus what the boy was like when he wasn't told everything.

+You didn't have the time or any method to tell me+ Harry said much to his amusement as he felt a big sigh of relief come down the link from Voldermort, +I'm guessing you've heard about some of my less than happy magical moments from Severus?+

Voldermort gave a loud groan, +I was the one who had to take it from Marge when you blew her up before your 3rd year+

+Got to admit that that was funny+ Harry said as he felt his frown changing to a smile, +…she not still holding it against me is she?+

+No she doesn't, she knows that she was at fault and did it on suppose so do not worry my puppy+ Voldermort sent a hug through the link, +Get yourself together puppy, your train is only a few minutes away from the station and I don't think you'd want anyone to see you in the state you are in+

Harry and Voldermort gave each other one last hug through the bond before Harry and Voldermort left the bond for now.

"Right," Harry muttered to himself as he pulled himself together and changed into muggle clothing that he had been given at the start of the train ride, "I'll show them just who they are dealing with."

Harry had just finished pulling himself together when the same two aurors from earlier unlock the door and enter the compartment.

"Alright you animal," the elder one said, both was a still angry about last night, "Let's get you out of here."

"Yeah, you're going to wish you were never born," the younger auror snickered as Harry was roughly picked up from his seat and carried out of the train and onto the platform.

As they passed people pointed and whispered at them, it seemed that everyone in the wizarding world now knew about his new apanges.

"Should of known," Harry muttered to himself as he was dragged around a corner to a less crowed area on the magical platform.

"Finally," the younger auror muttered as Harry found the two aurors letting go of him as if he was a nasty illness of some sort, "There she is."

An adult female's voice entered Harry's hearing, "Thank you, but I can take it from here."

Looking up in the direction of the voice, as Harry had been plotting to show just how dog like he could be, Harry found himself looking at his aunt Marge with a neon blue/green Irish Wolf Hound.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**This fic is totally AU so please don't say this and that didn't happen okay?**

**+Plot Bunnies shall rule the world+ is Voldermort and Harry talking through their soul mate mind link.**

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to Draco for Beta'ing!**

Harry had to repeatedly remind himself that Aunt Marge was a Death Eater as she looked him over.

"Boy get over here now," Marge snapped as she crossed her arms and glared at Harry.

"Yeah boy, get over there now," the older auror said with a smirk as he none to gently pushed Harry towards his Aunt Marge only for the boy to fall on his face and look up at a sneering Marge.

"Follow me boy, we need to get a few things sorted out before we go any farther," Marge said with a sneer as she turned on her heal and walked towards an empty waiting room, her dog following behind her.

'Here's hoping that Aunt Marge has gotten the message' Harry thought as he walked into the empty waiting room where his Aunt Marge was waiting.

As Harry entered the empty waiting room if it wasn't for his new hearing from his puppy ears, Harry would of panicked a lot more as Aunt Marge came and scooped him up into a tight hug.

"You alright," Marge asked as she gently rubbed the area that she knew her nephews puppy ears were through hidden by a glamour.

Harry couldn't help but lean into the touch and felt his glamoured puppy dog tail start to wag happily, "I guess that the big bad Dark Lord was right."

Marge let out a large, "I'm sorry that I had to treat you like that, but I didn't want to chance anything…in our past and now."

"It's alright, I understand," Harry said with a smile, "This past year has made me start to look at things in a different light, especially because of what happened that night in the graveyard."

Marge gave Harry a final rub of the puppy dog ears before pulling away.

"You'll be living with me this summer though don't worry it won't be as horrible as those Light wizards make it out to me," Marge said with a smile which Harry found himself returning, "After all what would the Dark Lord say if I treated you like the Light wizards want me to?"

Harry couldn't hold in the laugh, "He'd go on a killing spree."

"That's right," Marge said with a grin, and then her eyes darted to the window and then back to Harry again, "If you're wondering why no one's come in her yet it's because you've got Death Eaters guarding you until you leave the magical world."

Before anything else could be said a tapping sound on the door was heard as a wizard in black robes walked by, he gave a nod to Marge and Harry then walked away.

"That's our queue to leave before those Light wizards become to nosie," Marge said as she checked to make sure that Harry's glamour was in place before leading him out of the room.

Once they was out of the room Harry found that the platform was now almost empty, as all the parents and Hogwarts students had gone home for the summer holiday.

"This way brat," Marge said gruffly as she placed her mask back on to fool any Light wizards that may be watching, "We'll be going into the muggle world, then we'll get into my car and go to my house where we'll be having a few...guests...this summer to help keep you under control. One of them is waiting with the car."

Harry didn't answer as he didn't want to blow the act that was going on through he knew that his aunt Marge meant Death Eaters would be staying with them to protect Harry as he was Lord Voldermort's mate.

With Harry pushing his belongings on the trolley, Aunt Marge had placed a feather light charm on it; they walked down the platform and through the barrier to the muggle world.

"What about your dog?" Harry asked as he turned to look at the neon two toned dog only to find it changed into a dirty white colour.

"Don't worry, he's a magical dog and can change his colour to whatever he wants," Marge said with a wave of her hand as they walked through the train station.

"What about the Dursely's?" Harry asked as he suddenly remembered his realatives, "Won't they be here to pick me up?"

"I think Dumbledore has told them that you're not going to be returning to them this summer," Marge said until she spotted three figures coming towards them, "Or I could be giving that old goat a little too high of him at times."

"Boy what do you think you're doing being near my sister in a public place," Vernon Dursley yelled, his face going red, as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and started to drag Harry away.

"Just where are you taking my nephew," Marge said making her voice loud enough to be heard by everyone in the station including a group of police officers that was nearby.

"Marge what are you on about," Vernon asked his sister in confusion.

"The boy is now my ward for at least the summer as asked of me by the Headmaster of the boy's school," Marge said as she noticed the group of police officers listening in, "He said that the boy had hit that 'growing up time' and as I've dealt with a similar thing before he felt that it would be best if Harry stayed with me at least this summer. Besides that there are other things surrounding you and your family that the Headmaster said didn't make sense…"

With the tone and look in her eyes Marge knew that the police officers had caught the hidden meaning in her words, it also helped that Harry had just gotten free of her _dear_ brother and was now hiding behind her shaking like a leaf.

"Marge you don't really believe that old coot of a headmaster do you?" Vernon said as he tried to get his sister to see reason while Petunia and Dudley tried to make them look as normal as can be, "I mean the boy going back to school saying we abused and neglected him? Marge you know what lies the boy tells. I mean he could of just got someone older to do it to him."

"Mr. Vernon Dudley, wife and child?" One of the police officers asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes, that is me and my family," Vernon said as he made himself look important thinking that the police officer was here to help him, "You must help me out officer, my nephew has been telling my sister lies…What do you think you're doing!"

The police officer placed the cuffs on Vernon who finally noticed that some of the other police officers were placing his wife and son under arrest as well.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Vernon yelled while ignoring his wife's hisses to seem like 'normal' people, "You're arresting the wrong people."

"No we're not," the police officer said as the Dureslys was lead away none to gently, "We got an anomus tip off about you and your family abusing and neglecting one Harry James Potter and using your position at work to black mail people who report the abuse and neglected and also anyone who comes to check on it like the social workers. I can only say thank God for undercover police officers who don't give a damn about your threats."

"It's all lies," Petunia screeched as she tried to get the people watching them to feel pity for them, "It's that boy's fault if his parents hadn't gone and got themselves killed in a car crash because they were drunk then we would of never got saddled with the brat! We send him to St. Brutes for criminal boys but he's just too far gone even for them!"

"Shut it your trap woman," another police officer said angrily as they stood by the police cars, "I've worked with James Potter myself before he went into hiding with his son and wife. He saved a lot of lives in his time as one of the top police officers and his wife was a great nurse at a children's hospital, so don't you dare go insulting their memories, I bet that Harry is probably an angle and it's your own brat that's done all the criminal things you say."

With that the Dursely's were lead away in different police cars, there reputation of the 'nice, caring and normal' family was now ruined.

"Err…miss?" a police officer asked as a group of them had stayed behind to get everything back to normal, "Is your nephew alright?"

Marge looked down at Harry with a soft look; the boy was slowly beginning to show a bit of colour and was stop shaking.

"He'll be alright," Marge said with a thankful nod to the police officer, "After his year at boarding school and what has just happened now I think it would be best that we got home and saw a few familiar faces."

The police officer nodded, "There will be a letter in the post to you with the trial date and information in it."

With that they walked out into the car park and for the first time in his life Harry had never felt so happy that his Aunt Marge was with him.

"Aunt Marge?" Harry asked as they found the car and walked towards it.

"Yes Harry?" Marge asked as they came to a stop next to the car.

"What's Fenrir Greyback doing leaning against your car?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Alright, I know that Fenrir Greyback hasn't shown up yet in the books/movies, but still he has in this fic so don't tell me off about it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**This fic is totally AU so please don't say this and that didn't happen okay?**

**+Plot Bunnies shall rule the world+ is Voldermort and Harry talking through their soul mate mind link.**

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco!**

"Why Fenrir is one of the people that will be staying with us this summer holiday Harry," Aunt Marge said as she opened up the boot of the car and Fenrir placed Harry's belongings in the magical enlarged boot, "Also it seems that the minerstry has decided to change some laws."

"Laws?" Harry asked in confusion as they got into the car.

"Yeah Pup, things have been going downhill for werewolves for a while now," Fenrir said as he sat in the front on the passenger's side, "Your wolf, Remus, is now under my protection, the minersty has outlawed being a werewolf and I've had enough of Dumbledore telling Remus lies about me. Hell if that idiot hadn't gotten to Remus in the first place then I'd of taken Remus in along with you when your parents died and Sirius was in jail."

Marge started the car and in no time at all they was on their way to Marge's home.

Harry felt himself blink in shock, "So you're not a dark creature that kills innocent people just for the fun of it?"

Fenrir let out a bark like laugh, "No pup, it's just the nature of the wolf combined with how the muggleborn's and minersty paints us. Like I said Dumbledore has been feeding people a lot of lies about me through some of them are true while some are only half true and others are totally false."

"So what's going on with Remus now? Is he staying with Voldermort?" Harry asked as the car paused at a set of traffic lights before continuing on.

"No, Remus isn't staying with the Dark Lord though," Marge said with what Harry thought was a look of mischief in her eyes through with her driving Harry couldn't tell, "You'll have to wait until we get to my home to be able to find out."

"No fair," Harry said with a pout, for some reason he felt safe with these two, safer than he had felt with the light wizards for some reason.

"Don't worry pup, Remus is safe," Fenrir said as they went around a corner, "I've made sure that his back under my protection with Dumbledore making it hell for all werewolves and don't think I'm doing this just because you're the Dark Lord's mate cause I'd of done this for Remus not you…"

Harry frowned slightly, but then noticed his aunt Marge's teasing grin and Fenrir's small blush.

"If I'm part of the pack with being Remus' cub and has all of this protection and such," Harry said slowly as pieces began to fall into place, "Then does this make Remus the mother figure and you the father figure? Or are you the mother figure? What should I call you?"

"What!" Fenrir spluttered as they pulled onto the motorway to make the trip shorter.

Harry gave Fenrir an evil grin, "Should I call you Mum?"

With this Marge let out a loud laugh while Fenrir quickly got himself together before he could crash the car in his shock.

"You little demon," Fenrir swore, "Are you sure you're dog side is a normal dog and not a hell hound?"

"But mummy don't you love me just the way I am?" Harry with his largest watery puppy dog eyes, that were very powerful with the extra help of his new puppy ears and tail, "I thought with these new ears and this tail I'd fit in with the family even better than before!"

Fenrir let out a very wolf like growl as he grabbed the steering wheel tightly, "Your very lucky pup, lucky that your Remus' pup, the Dark Lord's mate and that I'm driving."

Marge seeing her nephew starting to lose colour at Fenrir's words spoke, "Fenrir stop messing around with the boy, you know as well as I do you would never hurt him."

"Your right," Fenrir with a sigh as he let out his anger, "But that doesn't mean I can't tease the boy a little.

Marge shared an amused look with Harry as Fenrir turned the car so they were going down the street which Marge's house was on.

Harry blinked in surprise, before understanding came to him, "Is it Fenrir's time of month soon?"

"My time of month?" Fenrir spluttered, glad that he was going slow on an almost empty road.

"Why yes, isn't that's what it is called?" Harry asked in his most innocent tone he could manage.

"I take back what I said at the last meeting," Fenrir said as he looked at Marge out of the corner of his eye, "The kid could out Slytherin Voldermort or Salazar with those puppy dog eyes trick of his."

"Don't worry about it Greyback," Marge said as they pulled up onto Marge's drive, "We all know that you're just going soft."

As Harry got out of the car he ignored Fenrir's angry response to the teasing as he realised something through he had been realizing things a lot in the past two days.

"Aunt Marge why did we travel in a car if you're a witch and Fenrir is a super powerful werewolf?"

"Because of there being so many muggle's around. Be thankful that Fenrir learned to drive for a Death Eater mission he had to go on."

Harry felt himself jump out of his skin as he spotted the owner of the voice.

"Remus!" Harry cried out in pure happiness, "What are you doing here?"

**To Be Continued…**

**I know it's a little bit short, but while writing this chapter, and as I wrote the next chapter of Wizards and Duel Monsters at the same time, I have learned something very important! Which is I HATE WRITING SCENE'S WHERE THEY ARE TRAVLING ON THE BUS/IN THE CAR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**This fic is totally AU so please don't say this and that didn't happen okay?**

**+Plot Bunnies shall rule the world+ is Voldermort and Harry talking through their soul mate mind link.**

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady**

"Pup!" Remus cried out, ignoring Harry's question, and gathered Harry up in a hug, "I thought you'd be here earlier, what took you so long?"

"We had a bit of trouble at the train station," Marge said as she and Fenrir walked past them to the boot of the car.

Fenrir and Remus froze in mid action, each one looked at the other in the eye of a few seconds before everything seemed to go back to normal (or however normal it gets for Harry).

"My poor Pup!" Remus cried out and much to Harry's surprise Remus began to check him over and coo at him.

"Remus I'm fine," Harry said as he tried to get away from Remus who had began to talk to him in baby talk for some reason.

"If you call the Dursley's showing up, making a big scene and having to be arrested 'nothing', then it's nothing," Fenrir said as he took Harry's trunk and other things out of the boot and Marge closed the boot and locked the car.

"Oh my poor poor pup," Remus began once again, seemingly in a mother hen mood, "Don't worry Uncle Moony will make it _all_ better!"

The next thing Harry knew was he was only being held up by Remus' hold as his ears were getting a scratch behind the ears.

Fenrir and Marge couldn't hold back the snicker as they walked into the house to put Harry's belongings in the hall way.

"Seems that there is one thing that links Harry and all dogs together," Marge said with a snicker as they walked away from where Harry had a silly grin on his face while his puppy dog tail wagged madly as Remus scratched behind his ear.

"Don't let the pup here you say that," Fenrir said with a wolfish grin, "Or else – HEY! Watch where you're going you damn mutt!"

Sirius Black ran past Fenrir and Marge in his dog form, giving both of them a clear view of his dog butt.

"Charming," Marge said with a sigh as she turned and went into the house with Fenrir.

A loud barking echoed causing Harry to jump and Remus to smirk, the barking slowly changed to a male's voice calling out, "Harry! Prongslet! Your here and my plasticine garden is almost completed! Everything is now completed! My plasticine garden is almost completed pup!"

"I should have never let that damn mutt watch that gardening show," muttered Remus with a sigh as he allowed himself to be dragged into the house.

"So Harry," Sirius began as they happily chatted with each other, "I love the new you."

Harry felt a bit of the pressure that had been on him disappear at the words of his Godfather, his Godfather wasn't angry or disgusted like the other so called 'Light Wizards' which Harry found to be a great relief.

"Thanks Siri, I-" Harry began to walk into the living room from the hallway only for Harry to stop talking and start growling lowly like a dog.

"Harry?" Sirius asked in concern as he watched his Godson's dog half take over, "Is everything alright?"

"Come back here!" Fenrir cried out suddenly which soon gave way to about ten dogs surrounding Harry and Sirius.

Sirius could not believe his eyes as the ten dogs began to react differently to Harry.

'Must be his new dog-like side' Sirius thought as he watched the ten dogs smell, growl and one dog even tried to hump Harry only to quickly stop as Harry gave a even lower and darker dog like growl.

"Looks like Harry's making friends already," came the sarcastic reply of Fenrir, "If this is how he gets on with Marge's dogs then he should be fine with Black, Remus and me alone."

Fenrir's reply was a whack around the head by an angry Remus, "Don't talk about OUR pup like that Fenrir."

Sirius couldn't help but burst out laughing, between Harry trying to get a horny dog off of him while Fenrir got told off that made him look like a little school girl he couldn't hold it in though someone fixed it for him.

"Hey!" Sirius said as he rubbed the back of his head while glaring at Marge, "What was that about?"

Marge didn't answer; instead she sent the ten dogs a glare that sent them running from the room with their tails in between their legs.

"And if you're not careful I'll let Marge do that to you on the full moon and more," Remus said with a glare.

"Our pup?" Fenrir asked, eyes wide as he looked at Harry who was having a glaring content with the dog that had tried to mate with him.

"Yes our pup," Remus said as he gave Fenrir another slap around the head, "My wolf see's Harry as a pup from its original pack and for once both me and my wolf half agree on something, we're not up and leaving Harry once we mate with you."

"Remus, I really just want to unpack and get a warm shower," Harry sighed as he gave up with his staring contest and turned his back on his opponent.

"Don't worry pup," Remus said as he went into mother hen mode, "I know just how you like it so Fenrir will be unpacking and sorting everything that's not super personal for you while you have yourself a relaxing bath."

Harry shot Fenrir a nervous look through the werewolf just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll do it, it's another way for me to get Remus alone and more relaxed anyway," Fenrir said with a wolf like grin that made Remus blush and everyone else laugh, "Get going kid, I'll sort out your stuff with Remus' and Black's supervision."

With that Fenrir turned and walked up the stairs, he had placed Harry's belongings into the room Harry would be staying in that summer so part of the work had already been done for him.

"Hey, don't you dare go in there without me AND Remus!" Sirius cried as he dragged Remus up the stairs.

"I'll have some warm food done for you by the time you get down stairs again," Marge said kindly, "I'll keep an eye on those three for you so don't worry."

Harry slowly nodded his head, "But-"

"Harry with what's happened these last few day's I'm sure your tired and want to go to sleep where I'm told the Dark Lord can enter your dreams meaning the two of you can do some snuggling for a few hours alright?"

"Alright," Harry said with a smile, "I'm not sure why I trust you like this even if you are my mate's minion and have your orders, but I guess it's just the aura of dogs you have on you."

Marge let out a laugh, her face glowed as if she was the happiest now then she had been in a long time, "Scat you sweet talker or no hot chocolate and marshmallows for you."

With a grin Harry ran up the stairs, getting to the top of the stairs Harry turned in the direction of the bathroom, he had stayed over with Dudley when he was younger while Petunia and Vernon had been away on some business that only adults could go on, only to suddenly come to a stop.

"Aunt Marge?" Harry called down the stairs through he didn't take his eyes off of what was in front of the bathroom door.

"Yes Harry?" Marge's voice came from down stairs, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes but..." Harry said slowly, "I was just wondering what the Green-Blue Irish Wolf Hound from earlier was doing sitting in front of the bathroom door wearing a set of my Hogwarts uniform for..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Big thanks for everyone's understanding about my message in chap 4 of Family Time, made me realize that there are nice people out there. Anyone want to give a reason why the magical dog is in Harry's school uniform?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**+Plot Bunnies shall rule the world+ is Voldermort and Harry talking through their soul mate mind link.**

**Chapter 7**

**This site has messed up part of the chapter so if there is a problem with the line spacing chapter, let me know and I'll do my best to fix it, thanks and sorry.  
**

"Yes but..." Harry said slowly, "I was just wondering what the Green-Blue Irish Wolf Hound from earlier was doing sitting in front of the bathroom door wearing a set of my Hogwarts uniform for..."

Marge came up the stairs, "Is that dog at it again? Honestly, I thought I got him through that stage. He'll never find an owner at this rate with these fetishes of his."

"A dog that has a clothes fetish?" Harry said slowly as he felt his mouth go up and down like a fish, "...The dog IS an animagus right?"

Harry looked to aunt Marge who was now standing in front of the dog, "I thought of that answer to Harry but after many spells and potion tests his just a normal dog...well as normal as you can get when you're a dog with a clothes fetish."

Harry let out a groan as Marge gave a cough.

"I'll just get the dog out of your way so you can unpack," Marge said as she moved and wrapped her hand around the Irish Wolf Hound, "Come along Aidan, let's go down stairs so Harry can get unpacked."

Harry watched as Marge tried to guide Aidan down the stairs only for the Irish Wolf Hound to not move an inch. Harry's puppy ears went flat against his head as Marge gave a sigh and with a flick of her wand Harry's school clothes was off of the dog and on Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry Harry," Marge said as she tried another, harder, tug on Aidan's collar only for the dog to suddenly stand up, "That's it Aidan, let's go down stairs where I'll get you something to eat."

Harry didn't know if he should laugh or groan in defeat as Aidan's tail went into the air to give Marge a clear message of what he thought then he walked into Harry's bedroom and made himself at home.

"Come on, I don't think you'll be getting your shower any time soon, that is unless you want Aidan watching you while you take your shower," Marge said with a sigh which was backed up by a loud bang from the kitchen, "Oh no, I left Sirius in the kitchen by himself."

"Everything's alright," Sirius' voice came from the kitchen, "Nothing that a little bit of magic can't fix!"

"Come on, I'll get you that hot chocolate I promised you and then we can talk about what you want to do during the summer holidays," Marge said kindly as she placed an arm around Harry's shoulder and lead him to the kitchen, "You can watch me as I 'punish' that Dogfather of yours."

Harry let out a laugh, "Go easy on him," Harry then sent a wink at his Godfather as they entered the kitchen.

"We'll see," Marge said with a playful wink at Harry which Sirius felt dread build up in the pit of his stomach.

"What are you doing Siri?" Harry asked as he sat down on the chair at the table opposite Sirius.

"I'm making a plasticine garden, Marge let me watch this show on the tellivision called Chelsea Garden Show," Sirius explained as he continued to work with the plasticine, "I saw this man, James May _(Don't own or anything)_ and he got lots and lots of people to help make a plasticine garden for this big important garden show."

"And you thought you'd have a go and try to make one?" Harry guessed with a sweatdrop.

"That's right," Marge said as she made Harry's drink, "Which I encourage and get him supplies for it."

"Really?" Harry asked as he looked at Marge, his puppy ears standing up on his head, "I thought you'd be chasing him through the house with a frying pan or something with all the mess his making."

"One would think that but allowing Sirius to do his plasticine garden means less chaos from him plus it means my kitchen stays in one piece longer," Marge said as she placed the hot chocolate down in front of Harry, "Be careful, it's hot."

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile, his puppy tail wagging slightly as he blew on his hot chocolate.

"So pup, got any plans for this summer?" Sirius asked as he continued to make his plasticine garden.

"Not sure really, I'm used to spending it with the Dursley's," Harry said as he took a sip of hot chocolate, "Bit weird with not being locked up in my room already you know?"

Marge and Sirius gave a hum.

"I'll teach you how to hide your dog ears and tail this summer holiday and help you understand your dog side more," Marge said as she passed Sirius his own hot chocolate then she made herself one, "But besides that the summer's yours... as long as you do your homework."

"Never!" Sirius cried out as he held up a piece of plasticine like a sword, "Harry, I will protect you from the evil homework monster! Don't worry!" Harry rolled his eyes at his Godfather's words as Marge hit him on the back of the head.

"Where's Fenrir and Remus?" Harry asked a few minutes later, "I thought they'd be down here with us by now."

Marge and Sirius shared a look before Marge answered, "Never mind Harry, you remember what Fenrir said in the car on the way here? Well there just sorting that out."

Harry nodded in understanding, being mates Fenrir and Remus needed their time alone through Harry had a feeling that Fenrir still had a long way to go before he got any action with Remus. "I do not need the mental images of the man I see as a uncle/father figure getting his tension taken care of," Harry said as he shot Marge and Sirius a dark look, "Unless it's Fenrir whose the bottom."

"RIGHT," Marge exclaimed as she quickly took Harry's hot chocolate, which was only missing a sip, "I think it's time for all good puppies to go to sleep."

"Alright, with the journey between Hogwarts and here along with everything that's happened I could do with a good night's sleep," Harry said as he stood up, understanding that he wouldn't be getting anywhere anytime soon, "Through before I go I have a question for both of you."

Seeing that he had both Marge's and Sirius' attention Harry continued.

"If Fenrir and Remus are mates then does that mean you two are mates as well?" Harry asked innocently before he quickly ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Marge slowly came to first; she gave a few blinks as everything sunk in, "You know Sirius I do believe we're going to have to keep a close eye on that Dogson of yours." Sirius could only nod his head as he looked at Marge in a new light.

***With Harry***

'Idiots' Harry thought with a small grin as he quickly walked up the stairs 'That should leave them stumped for a bit.' As Harry continued to remember the shocked looks on Marge's and Sirius' faces he entered his room, gathered things for bed, noticing that Aidan had moved from the middle of the bed to lying at the bottom of the bed on the floor.

"At least the dog's got a brain on him," Harry muttered to himself as he took off his clothes leaving it so he only wore his underwear, "Unlike those other dog's downstairs."

After a few seconds, Harry started to make his way over to the bed when suddenly strong and protective arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a muscular and solid chest into a hug full of love and safety.

"Hello my puppy," the voice of Lord Voldermort said quietly and darkly into Harry's ears making Harry shudder, "Missed me? I know I missed you, so much that I couldn't stay away from you."

**To Be Continued...**

**And I'm sorry if this isn't one of my best chapters so to say.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or have any rights to it or make any money from writing these fic's so don't sue me!**

**+Plot Bunnies shall rule the world+ is Voldermort and Harry talking through their soul mate mind link.**

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for beta'ing Draco**

"...Voldermort?" Harry stuttered out as he basked in his mate's presence, "Your really here?"

"That's right," Voldermort said with a grin as he led Harry over to the bed, "I'm all yours for the foreseeable future."

Harry's puppy tail gave a happy wag as they sat down on the bed, "That's great!"

"It is but first I have to make up for last night," Voldermort spoke as he laid down on the bed, pulling Harry with him so they were lying side by side with Harry's head on Voldermort's chest, "Much better."

Harry gave a content sigh as he allowed himself to relax against his mate, "How'd you get here? Don't you have people to kill and Death Eater's to curse?"

Voldermort gave a small laugh, "My second in command has taken over things for a while, I got here by Apparition, you know there are basically no wards around here."

Harry sent Voldermort a look of 'and it's your fault there's no wards you idiot.'

Voldermort rolled his eyes in reply, "Just go to sleep Harry, we get to snuggle all night."

Harry gave a giggle which turned into a yawn, "Got that right, I'm not letting you go any time soon."

Voldermort's eyes softened as he watched his puppy fall asleep, before he fell asleep for the night he said, "And the same goes for me my mate."

*****The following morning*****

"I see you found each other easy enough," Marge's voice came to Harry's ears.

"Aunt Marge!" Harry cried out in shock as he bolted up in bed and looked at Marge with wide eyes, "What are you doing up so early?"

Marge simple raised an eyebrow at the pair in amusement, "My Lord, Harry, it's 11am."

"Oh," Harry stated with a blush as he turned and hide his face in Voldermort's chest.

"What do you want?" Voldermort said slightly more calm then normal due to the fact that his mate was in his arms.

"I've got a customer coming between 1pm and 3pm to pick up a dog," Marge said as she moved over to the pile of clothes that Harry and Voldermort had thrown off the previous night, "But I need to go out for a few hours to get some dog supplies for the new owner and for the dogs here."

"And this concerns us how?" Voldermort grumbled as he held his mate close and glared at a smirking Marge.

"Fenrir and Remus had to leave for an hour to do some 'pack business' and if you think that I'm leaving Sirius unsupervised in my home then your deadly wrong," Marge said as a sudden sound came from downstairs followed by Sirius barking.

"Was that Sirius?" Harry said slowly, he then noticed a lead in Marge's hand as she dug through the pile of clothes, "What's that in your hand?"

"Never you mind," Marge as she threw two tops at Voldermort and Harry, "I want you two to make yourselves useful and give the dog that's going to be picked up today a bath, and ready for when it's new owner comes to pick it up."

"And they won't go around screaming at the top of their lungs like a mad person when they see 'The Dark Lord Voldermort' in front of them?"

Marge turned and walked to the door way, before she left she paused and gave them a smirk, "And that is why I've got magical camera's set up around the house to record the action."

"That woman's going to be the death of me," Voldermort groaned as he allowed himself to fall back onto his pillow.

*****Few minutes later*****

"So where's the dog?" Voldermort asked a few minutes later as they came down the stairs, "Couldn't Marge of told us which damn dog it was?"

A bark caught their attention, a female sheepdog walked towards them with her tail wagging and a piece of paper in her mouth.

Harry gave the female sheepdog a rub behind the ears before taking the paper and reading it out loud, "It says that her name's Trésor and she's the dog that we have to clean."

"Trésor?" Voldermort asked with a raised eyebrow at what seemed to be a calm and happy dog in front of them, "That's French for treasure."

"Well with a name like that this dog couldn't give us any trouble," Harry said as he rubbed Trésor behind the ears again causing her tail to wag madly, "See? She's just a cute little dog."

"Right," Voldermort said dryly as he watched the dog, "I have a feeling that it's not going to be this simple."

"Stop that," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "You bring Trésor upstairs alright? I'm going to run her a bath."

With that Harry left his mate to stare down Trésor.

"You're a smart dog aren't you?" Voldermort said slowly as he tried to make nice with Trésor, "You're not like other dogs; you're not going to bite me are you?"

Trésor gave Voldermort a tilt of her head, then much to Voldermort's worry it seemed like the sheepdog was thinking about his words.

Trésor suddenly snapped to attention and jumped, the next thing that Voldermort knew was that he was on his back with Trésor on top of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you damn dog," Voldermort swore as he tried to push Trésor off of him, "Hey, come back here with my wand!"

Trésor had used Voldermort's surprise to 'kidnap' Voldermort's wand and run away with it.

"Get back here you damn mutt," Voldermort growled out as he began to chase Trésor around the house, "I won't be beaten by a dog!"

It was a good thing that no one was around at that moment to tell Voldermort that he WAS losing to a dog.

"Ah ha," Voldermort cried out in glee as he managed to trap Trésor in a corner after chasing her around the house for a few minutes, "Give me back my wand and I'll make this as painless as possible for you."

Voldermort watched as Trésor seemed to be weighing up the decisions for a few moments.

"Well?" Voldermort asked as he held out a hand, "Your choice?"

Trésor seemed to of made her decision as she gave Voldermort his wand back, but not before coating it in dog drool.

"Damn mutt," Voldermort muttered as he wiped Trésor's drool off of his wand.

Taking the chance, Trésor slowly walked forward and tried to sneak past Voldermort as he was busy trying to clean his wand. Only Trésor was to slow and she found herself covered in soapy bubbles and soaking wet.

"There you go," Voldermort said with an evil grin, "Much better, all clean for your new owner."

Trésor sent Voldermort a dog version of a glare.

"Hey love? What's happened to you and Trésor?" Harry's voice came as he walked down the stairs, "I've managed to get a load of towels ready, but I'm not sure how hot the water's meant to be…what's happened to Trésor?"

With a quick flick of his wand Voldermort finished Trésor's bath, "Oh, I thought that it'd be easier and quicker to do it this way, in case the Trésor doesn't like water."

"I have such a thoughtful mate," Harry said as he finished walking to Voldermort and gave his mate a light kiss on the lips.

Trésor gave a growl at Voldermort, giving a simple message, 'this isn't over if I have anything to say about it'.

The sudden sound of a doorbell broke the two lovers' apart.

"It must be Trésor's new owner," Harry said as he allowed Voldermort to quickly place glamour over his puppy ears and tail, "Coming."

"You shouldn't be coming for whoever's behind that door," Voldermort said with a pout as he watched Harry's bum move, "You should only come for me."

Harry rolled his eyes as he opened the door only to find himself staring at the new person in shock, "Is that really you...Is it you…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Pick: Charlie or Bill to be the one who's knocking on the door?**

**Sorry for taking so long to post anything new but it seems a few things have come to light about those things I've posted in chapter 4 of Family Time and why they are happening.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: PC in England stands for Police Constable, it's another way of saying police or bobby or so. I'm English and the story is set in England so I AM using the correct grammar for my fic!**

**Chapter 9**

There standing in the door way was Charlie Weasley.

"Harry!" Charlie cried out in surprise as he looked Harry up and down, "You're alright! After what happened after Dumbledore sent you off? Where have you been? We've been worried about sick about you!"

Harry looked at Charlie with wide eyes, "You guys are still with me? You all believe me over Dumbledore?"

Charlie looked away, not noticing as the others came into the hallway.

"Well come in and close the door and answer Harry's question," came the gruff voice of Marge causing Harry and Charlie to jump in surprise, "Honestly, manners towards a customer too boys."

There was a few minutes of silence as the actions was carried out and Marge placed her items from the shop away in their proper places and got settled.

"Right then," Marge said with a sigh as they finally sat down in the living room, "Tell us just what the Weasley's thoughts on Harry is."

Charlie was silent for a few seconds as he raised his head up and loosed at Harry, directly and seriously into Harry's eyes.

"Harry, the only Weasley's that don't believe you, and is sticking with Dumbledore, is...," Charlie took a deep breath, "Are Molly, Ginny and Ron."

Harry simply stared ahead as the new information washed over him.

"Harry love?" Voldermort asked as he placed a comforting hand on his mate's leg, "Are you alright?"

A knocking sound came to their ears.

"Ooohh, the front door," Sirius cried out happily, as he stood up, breaking the stress filled atmosphere, "I'll get it!"

As Sirius stood up, so did Marge.

"I'll get it," Marge said as she went to answer the door, "It's my house after all... oh and Sirius?"

"Yes?" Sirius answered Marge as he came to stand by Charlie.

The next thing Sirius knew was that he had fallen on to a hard and muscled chest, causing to give a moan of appreciation. Sirius gave another moan as firm hands gripped his ass tightly and a sinful voice whispered lustfully into Sirius ear:

"Mine, my mate, mine," Charlie spoke in all but a growl.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he watched his father figure and big brother figure grope each other.

"They've just found each other pup," Fenrir said as Remus waved his wand.

"I've just sent them to Sirius' bedroom with a few silencing charms as it seemed someone was at the door," Remus said once the newly found mates was gone, "But...I could always bring them back."

Harry paled at the images that entered his mind.

"No, it's alright," Harry said quickly causing Fenrir and Remus to laugh.

"Don't worry pup," Fenrir said as he ruffled Harry's hair, "I'll protect you!"

With Fenrir's comment laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Well I'm sorry to break up this happiness but this gentleman wants to talk to Harry," Marge's voice came, cutting through the happiness like a knife.

There, standing next to Marge was a police officer.

"Mr. Potter?" the police officer asked nervously because of the glares he was getting, "If I could have a word with you? It's about your relatives...the Dursley's."

"Sure," Harry said from his place on the sofa, "Whatever you've got to say can be said in front of everyone here, I don't mind."

The police officer nodded his head, "I'm PC Smith, I'm one of the police officers handling the Dursley case and well...it seems that the Dursley's don't, and never have, owned 4 Private Drive."

"I own 4 Private Drive?" Harry asked with wide open eyes at the thought.

"You do sir," PC Smith said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a few bits of paper, "Here is everything that you need to show your owner of the house, we found it when looking at your case."

Harry slowly took the paperwork from PC Smith with wide eyes and shaky hands. It couldn't be true could it? Slowly Harry raised his head to look at everyone in the eye.

"So all of these years I've been giving them 'a roof over their heads, shelter' and all?" Harry said slowly in a slight daze.

"That's right," Fenrir couldn't help but say.

"I think that as I've got so many places and all with like Potter manor and Godirc Hallow that…" Harry said as he looked at Remus causing Remus to mask Harry's words and to make PC Smith here something none magical and something he'd approve of, "I'll use the house to help magical creatures who aren't 'dark' or horrible, just because of muggleborn's bringing in their own ways of life and messing up the wizarding world doesn't mean that there should be suffering, I mean mum was a mugglborn and all, I don't have anything against them but to do what they've done to any magical creature they don't 'approve' of isn't right."

"Thanks pup," Remus said as he hugged Harry while the others game Harry approving look.

"It has nothing to do with us what you decide to do with it if it's within the law, but I think that is enough for one day so if you'll excuse me," PC Smith said with a nod of his head, "But before I go…"

"Yes?" Marge said as she noticed PC Smith nervous glance at Harry, "What is it?"

"I thought that you'd prefer to find out this way rather than through the post or phone but…the Dursley's trial information, when it'll be held and all," PC Smith said as he handed Marge a couple of pieces of paper then showed himself out.

"Harry love?" Voldermort asked worriedly as he removed the glamour's that hide his lover's puppy ears and tail and pulled the young boy onto his lap, "Are you alright?"

Harry snuggled into Voldermort's chest and gripped his top tightly, "I guess that it'll be better when it's over…besides, I have you guys now."

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**This chapter is just really a filler chapter to let you all know what's going on with Aidan, and to fill the gaps needed really. Hope that this doesn't upset you but it's got a key bit of info needed and I couldn't have Harry just suddenly showing up in proper clothes.**

**Chapter 10**

"I will kill you both," Harry muttered the a few days later on a fine Monday morning as he was lead into the local arcade, "Why do we have to go clothes shopping for again?"

Marge looked around the shopping arcade before answering Harry's question, "Because Aidan decided to agree with us about your clothes being nothing more than rags."

"That and Aidan decided he wanted them all for himself," Fenrir said as they walked into a clothes shop, "Damn mutt has something wrong with him, more than a simple clothes fetish."

"Fenrir!" Harry cried out, face bright red.

Fenrir gave a chuckle as Marge ignored them as she went over to where the trolley's where.

"What? At least we learnt that Aidan is yours," Fenrir said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I mean _your_ Aidan is one possessive dog!"

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered as Marge joined them, this time with the woman had a pile of clothes in her hands, "Aidan won't let me do anything by myself, hell I had to trick him just to get out of the house without him to go on this shopping trip!"

"I wondered what the mutt would of made of this place," Fenrir said as he gestured to the clothes shop with his arms, "I mean he'd be in heaven, so many clothes!"

"And here I hoped that if I ever got a dog it'd be normal," Harry muttered as he allowed Marge to push him into the changing rooms, "I have to have one with a weird clothes fetish don't I?"

"At least you've found both of your familiars," Marge said as she pulled the curtain shut to give Harry some privacy, "You've got your owl Hedwig for your human side and Aidan for your dog side."

"True," Harry muttered as he tried on a smart black suit for the trial the following day, "At least I found them in a none life threatening situation."

Fenrir's laughter came from the other side of the changing room, "If what I've heard about you is true pup you'll be making it up in no time."

Harry gave a pout as he pushed the curtains aside and allowed Marge to look over him, "No fair, you've got to me nice to me!"

"Oh really?" Fenrir asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

Harry gave a pout, "Because my dad figure is your mate so you're my other dad and my mate is your Lord! I'll tell them you're being mean to me!"

At this Fenrir paled before smirking, "Alright kid, alright, I'll tone it down a little, but you do look cute in that suit."

Before Harry could reply he found himself being pushed back into the changing rooms by Marge.

"We're getting you that outfit, and I'll base the size and colours on what I know," Marge said with a nod of her head, "If there is anything that needs changing with the clothes I'll use my magic, now get in there and I want you out again in your own clothes with the _clean new _suit within half an hour."

Harry gave a confused blink, "Why would getting changed take me so long for?"

"Just get in there already and you'll find out," Marge answered with a glint in her eyes.

"Fine, I'm going," Harry muttered with a pout, "I know you just want to play dress up anyway."

Marge gave a bark of laughter, "Oh Harry get into that changing room and enjoy yourself while I enjoy myself and get you an entirely new wardrobe."

Before Harry could object he found himself being pulled into the changing room and having his sense's kissed out of him by his mate.

It was then that Harry developed a new love for changing rooms.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry for the filler but it had to be done or else the time skip would of messed the whole fic up! I've already got the next chapter written out thanks to Dream OfStories, just got to go through it and all. Hope you're not too mad about this filler of a chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter was written by both Dream OfStories and myself! But mainly Dream OfStories who wrote the trial, big thanks to Dream OfStories for the help!**

Harry gave a tired groan as he stretched only for his hand to come into contact with a muscle chest. It was then that it hit Harry; Voldermort had surprised him yesterday with a surprise make out session only for Harry, from there Voldermort had used a Portkey to take them back to Harry's bedroom at Marge's house where they had then made love.

Harry gave a school boy giggle as he remembered the other night, it was magical, he never knew he could feel things like that. With a goofy smile Harry turned and looked at the clock on his bedside table only for his happiness to fade and fear take its place.

Today was the day, today was the day of the trial.

A pair of arms suddenly pulled Harry back down, a loving voice whispered sweat nothings in Harry's ears calming him down.

"Hush my love," Voldermort said as he ran a hand through Harry's hair, "It's going to be alright, everything's going to work out fine, there's no reason to worry, no reason to panic. We'll get dressed go downstairs and have some breakfast with the others, and then we'll head to the trial alright?"

"But what if something happens?" Harry asked nervously as he took deep breaths, "Something's bound to go wrong."

"I've got a few people there, some of them being polyjuiced as reporters, some as the trial guards, etcetera," Voldermort said as he grabbed his and Harry's clothes they had brought for the day and passed Harry's over, "Now get dressed quickly so we can have some breakfast."

Harry gave a sigh, today would be a long and hard day. Getting dressed quickly Harry waited for Voldermort before they made their way down the stairs.

"Come on you two," Marge called as they was halfway down the stairs, "We don't want to be late for the trial and we're not leaving before you both have something to eat.

"I'm not sure I can stomach anything at the moment," Harry said nervously as he and Voldemort walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "My stomach feels all floppy like."

"Well you're at least going to have some toast and a glass of milk mister," Marge said sternly as she placed both items down in front of Harry, "Now eat."

"Please, love, for me?" Voldermort asked as he picked up a slice of toast and put it to Harry's mouth, "I'll be happier knowing that you've got something in your stomach before the trial starts."

"Wish you could come with us," Harry muttered as he took a bite of the toast.

"I feel the same love," Voldermort said as he gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, "But, I've got the next best thing for you to help, look over to your left."

Looking over to his left Harry couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips; there was Aidan stand there tall and proud as can be. Aidan had on a blue jacket and slip lead. Harry didn't understand what the colours meant but he knew that it meant Aidan would be able to go everywhere with him.

"Here you go," Marge said as she gave Harry Aidan's lead, "You'll be able to take him into the court room now; you'll have some comfort when none of us can be with you."

Marge never bothered to tell Harry that Aidan was to help take away stress and panic and thrust removing chances of panic attacks or help to alert someone to them when a panic attack began.

"Here, I almost forgot to give you this," Marge said as she handed over a small key ring to Harry, "It's in the shape of a snake with red eyes, muggles will think that it's just a 'good luck' charm but it's really an emergency portkey, it'll take you to Voldermort's bedroom when you say 'protection' in _Parseltongue_. It'll then put up some wards so that only Voldermot, Fenrir, Remus, Sirius or myself can get to you."

Harry gave Marge a brilliant smile as he made sure he had a tight grip on Aidan's lead and the secret portkey was placed on his trousers, to Harry it seemed as if it completed the outfit.

"Alright, now that's does all over with its time to get out of here," Marge said with a cough as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let's get this show on the road."

*****Scene skips to the trial because we all know how much I suck at car travel scenes*****

Harry pressed himself against Marge's side as they pulled into the court room. Already the area outside was packed with reporters and they all began talking the moment Harry appeared.

"Back off!" Marge shouted, pulling Harry against her as she started to push her way towards the court house doors, "We've got a trial to get to!"

Aidan growled as he kept close to Harry's side, snapping at any of the reporters that got too close. Between him and Marge it didn't take the reporters long to back off so that the small group could get through the doors and to safety.

Once inside, one of the policemen glanced down at the dog, taking in his smart blue jacket, before gesturing towards the reception desk. Aunt Marge smiled at him and nudged Harry forward.

The young secretary looked up with a smile. "Hi! How can I help you today?"

"I'm Marge Dursley and this is my nephew, Harry Potter. We're here for the Dursley's trial?"

The secretary bit her lip and checked her screen. "Ah, here we are!" She gave Harry a reassuring smile, "If you could just head to that waiting room on the left, your lawyer should be there to go over any last minute details and with you."

Harry gave her a shy smile, his hand curling around the dog's fur and turned towards the door the receptionist had pointed towards. Aunt Marge placed her hand on his shoulder and led him towards the door. Harry could see the lawyer inside, talking to someone dressed in a dark suit. Whoever it was spotted them as they came towards the frosted glass door and left before he could get a good look.

"Ah Mr Potter, come in. There are just some things we need to go through before the trial. I'll just go through everything that's going to happen first and then if you have any questions…"

Harry nodded, relaxing a little at the sight of a familiar person. Aunt Marge at his back and the dog by his side helped too. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad…

*****Time Skip*****

"Mr Potter? They're ready for you now."

Harry stood up reluctantly. Aunt Marge had left to go and sit in the court room and left him sitting with the dog. No one had bothered him but it had been nerve wracking waiting to be called. He was just glad he didn't actually have to stay through the whole trial. He wasn't sure how he'd take it with everyone staring at him and whispering – especially as with his new ears he'd be able to hear every word…

"Just up here…"

Harry stepped forward a bit before glancing at the empty box where he'd been warned the Dursley's would be sitting.

"I thought the Dursley's were going to be here…?"

The usher shook his head, "They were, but there was a bit of a… disturbance so they were led out. Just up here please."

Harry took a deep breath and stepped up into the witness box. Slowly, he repeated the oath, looking around the packed room to see if he could spot his aunt. She had promised that she'd be nearby. She'd promised… as his panic grew, the dog next to him stood up and nudged at him with its damp nose. Harry took a deep breath. It was alright. It had to be. Aunt Marge and Tom had both promised.

"Mr Potter? Are you ready to begin?"

He jumped a little and looked up with wide eyes at the judge. She was a kindly looking old lady, her white wig slightly off centre and her eyes with smile lines around their edges.

"Yes," He whispered.

She frowned in sympathy. "I'm sorry Mr Potter but I'm going to have to ask you to speak up ok?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready."

She beamed down at him before turning to the prosecutor. "Alright Mr. Pennyworth you may start. Please try to remember that Harry is NOT on trial here."

The Dursley's lawyer dipped his head to the judge and stood up, walking out from behind his desk so that he got a clear view of Harry. "Mr Potter…tell me, would you say it was common for you to get into fights when you were younger?"

Harry frowned slightly, "No."

The lawyer tilted his head, "But Mr Potter, I have a number of reports about you getting into fights with Dudley Dursley and his friends. Surely, then, the answer is yes? You did get into fights?"

"It's not a fight if you can't fight back. I couldn't. If I hurt Dudley then I'd be…" Harry choked a little as memories of the one time he tried to protect himself filled his head, "…punished."

"And how did you know that Mr Potter?"

"I… I…"

"You hurt Dudley didn't you? You attacked your cousin and you were punished for it. You attacked him, and Dudley had to defend himself - like you've threatened to attack other people. "

"No… I…"

Harry's breathing was coming faster now, and his eyes darted around the hall. His eyes spotted movement in the front row of the gallery and he focused on it. Aunt Marge was there. Her expression concerned as she made half an attempt to stand up.

"You are a danger to other people Mr Potter."

"Objection! Mr Potter is not on trial here. We have already proved that he is the victim in all this. This line of questioning is irrelevant!"

"Sustained. Mr. Pennyworth you will stop this line of questioning now."

The lawyer gave Harry one last look before returning to his seat, "No more questions your honour."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the fingers wrapped in the dog's fur. Slowly his breathing began to return to normal. Everything was ok, Aunt Marge was here, and Voldemort had said that his people were scattered in the audience. If anything happened, he would be fine. Besides, he had his portkey still.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Mr. Smith smiling kindly at him. "Yes sir?"

"You told Mr. Pennyworth that you were punished. Could you describe to us what these punishments were and what they were for please?"

Harry nodded, "Mostly I was sent to my cupboard," He shuffled his feet a little, "That would be for small things, like not finishing my chores or not cleaning the house properly…"

"The whole house?"

"Yes sir. Bigger things like burning the dinner, or pulling up one of my aunt's flowers instead of a weed I wouldn't be allowed to eat. "

"And really big things… say…scratching your uncle's car while washing it? Or causing trouble at school?"

Harry swallowed, "I… I only scratched uncle's car once…"

"And what happened Harry?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to talk about that incident. It had only happened once… it wasn't as if his uncle had made a habit of hitting him…

"Please answer the question Mr Potter."

"He… he hit me… and broke my arm. I had to stay in my cupboard for a month until I was well enough to work."

"You were just about to start full time school weren't you?"

"Yes," Harry shifted uncomfortably, "Aunt Petunia was worried I wouldn't be recovered in time. She made me rest my arm lots."

"What other punishments did you get Harry?"

"Sometimes I would have to stay outside. That was ok though, I could sleep on the pile of leaves behind the shed and it was sheltered there so the rain wouldn't get me."

"This was at night?"

"Yes…"

"And how old were you the first time that happened?"

Harry blinked and then frowned, "I think… I think I was four? I was supposed to be weeding but I didn't get it finished. It was ok, it wasn't that cold."

Mr. Smith nodded, "No more questions your honour."

"Thank you Mr Potter." She smiled at him kindly, "You may leave the stand now. Bring the accused back in!"

Harry stiffened as he saw the Dursley's being led back into the room and only the gentle hand of the usher on his elbow stopped him stumbling back, "This way Mr Potter…"

Harry followed, the dog nudging the back of his legs gently whenever he slowed. One last glance back as they left the room, allowed Harry to catch a glimpse of his Aunt Petunia's pale face and his Uncle Vernon's red one. Unfortunately, Uncle Vernon caught sight of him too. His yells and curses followed Harry as the usher quickly closed the door behind him.

*****Scene change and small time skip*****

Harry sat in the same spot the usher had left him on, breathing deeply while stroking Aidan's fur calmingly. He knew that they had won the case and he was now at least free of the Dursley's now, he was only waiting on Marge so would be the last one out of the court room.

Through they had won the case Harry couldn't help the large amounts of emotions that he had been holding at bay to come forward and sweep him off his feet. At the moment he was trying to calm down without paying attention to his surroundings.

If Harry had been paying attention to his surroundings then he would have noticed _her_.

"Harry? Is that really you?" a soft feminine voice asked causing Harry's head to turn quickly to face the direction the voice had come from.

Looking at the person who had spoken Harry couldn't help but to allow his mouth to drop open.

Standing in front of him was an adult female about Marge's age; she had long black hair and soft brown eyes. In all this woman looked to be a female version of his father.

"Who are you?" Harry asked carefully, his hand tightening around Adina's lead.

"Don't you remember me Harry?" the female version of his father asked, "I'm you're…

**To Be Continued…**

**Once again a big shout out of thanks to Dream OfStories for helping me out with this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it makes up for the filler that was last chapter! Just know that not all my chapters will be this long!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and quality of this chapter but this chapter didn't want to be written! It was like getting blood out of a stone but in my defence this chapter is longer than my normal updates for this fic!**

**Chapter 12**

"I'm your aunt Roxana, Rox for short," the woman said with a soft smile, "If you can't tell I'm your father's sister."

Harry looked at his supposedly aunt over, his hand tightened around Adian's leash only to blink in surprise as Aidan gave a happy wag of his tail and licked the woman's hand. Well if Aidan liked her and aunt Marge said that dogs were a good judge of character...

"Hello," Harry said nervously, he wondered if this aunt would be like his aunt Petunia, "It's nice to meet you."

"No need to be scared of me kid," Roxana said, her personality changing from a shy proper woman to that of a proud and playful person, "I might look like it but I'm not one of those stupid purebloods that don't know what wonderful things the muggles has invented!"

Harry blinked in shock at her words; a proper pureblood woman was talking like this? Harry gulped, "I'm glad you don't have anything against muggles…I hope you don't have anything against magical creatures and animals, you see-"

"I don't, don't worry," Rox cried out pulling Harry into a hug, "Now come here and give your auntie a big hug!"

Harry gave a squeal of shock as he found himself being hugged to death; it was as if his aunt had multiple personalities that she could change at the drop of a hat.

"You're so cute!" Rox squealed as she continued to hug Harry, "Oh I could just take you home and eat you all up!"

"Mrs-" Harry began only to get cut off by another excited squeal from Rox.

"Haven't I told you to call me aunt Rox?" Rox said as she hugged a blue faced Harry, "You're just a gentlemen! More so then my idiot brother and-"

Harry nearly wept in joy as Marge came into his view, "Aunt Marge!"

Marge chuckled as she spotted just what was holding Harry up, "I see you've meet your aunt Roxana Harry...ah," Marge looked at the situation Harry had gotten himself into, "She can get a bit excitable."

"Excitable you say?" Harry said as he tried to breathe, "Well you think you could get her to let me go? I really do need to breath."

With a small smirk Marge nodded her head, "Alright Roxana, let Harry go or you'll be killing him."

Blinking slowly Roxana looked down to see a bright purple Harry in her arms; she went bright neon red and released the young man. Harry shot his newly found aunt a grateful look as he gasped for breath.

"Sorry," Roxana said blushing madly, "I have a small love of cute things."

"Small," Marge snorted with a shake of her head, "Do I need to remind you of the time that-"

"No you don't," Roxana hissed as she went bright red, "Now then I take it that Harry is stay with you?"

"He is," Marge said stiffly, she didn't know where Roxana's loyalties lay, "You heard the trial."

Roxana eyed Marge carefully, "Why don't we get some ice-cream? So we can talk more comfortably?"

Harry watched as Marge rolled her eyes, it seemed that ice-cream was another weakness of his aunt Rox. Turning to look this new aunt over Harry decided that she wasn't at all like his aunt Petunia, she seemed much more like his father in a way from the tales he had been told.

"Alright, and we'll get triple chocolate with butterscotch sauce, the large one too," Marge said with a grin at Harry as Roxana gave a happy cry, "That and cute things are your aunt's weakness Harry, don't let her near those things and she'll be a strong pureblood woman with a great mind for business."

Harry personally thought that his aunt Rox sounded a lot like Hermione with her books and knitting clothes for the House Elves. He suddenly found himself letting out a sound of surprise as his aunt Rox pulled him into another tight hug.

"Let's get going to that wonderful ice-cream shop! I hear that triple chocolate ice-cream with butterscotch sauce calling my name!" Rox cried out as she turned and ran out of the waiting room with an excited Aidan following behind them.

"I should of just sent them home and brought the ice-cream home myself," Marge groaned as she slowly made her way towards the only ice-cream shop in Diagon Alley, "Then again," Marge smirked as she saw the wizards and witches running for cover as they saw the trio come their way, "I wouldn't get just entertainment if I did."

Marge slowly made her way to the ice-cream pallor while enjoying the path that Rox, Harry and Aidan had cleared for her. As she passed by the people and gave them a small nod many took it as a signal that it was safe to return to their previous activities. In no time at all Marge found the rest of her group sitting down at a table in front of the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Aunt Marge, over here!" Harry called out as he took a bite of his ice-cream, "Want some ice cream?"

Marge let out a loud groan as she looked at Harry with a smile; his happy face was covered in a mixture of chocolate and strawberry ice-cream. Marge sighed as she turned to the equally happy Rox and gave her a pointed look.

"Harry found out that I don't have a place to stay," Rox said with a bright red blush as Marge sat down besides her, "So knowing that you don't have the space he offered me the use of a property he owns, Number Four Privet Drive in Surry, it'll be a lot easier for me then trying to commute across the country four or more times a day. So in thanks I brought him some ice-cream!"

Harry paused in his actions and sent Marge a nervous look, "I said that it would be alright, that I own the property and I didn't mind aunt Rox living there for a while...is that okay?"

Marge gave a sigh and ruffled Harry's hair before reaching into her handbag and after a few minutes of searching she pulled out a set of keys. With a kind smile she handed them over to the confused Rox.

"Where did you get those?" Harry asked as he felt the sudden exhaustion from the day hit him, "I don't remember being given the keys to Number Four."

"I got them from the police officer who came to visit us just the other day; they're the keys to the Dursley's house," Marge explained handing the keys over to Rox, "Expect to be sharing the house with a few other people soon, Harry's got plans for that building."

Rox took the keys and nodded her head, "I don't mind, I'm just glad that I've got a place near my favourite nephew!"

"His your only nephew," Marge muttered with a roll of her eyes, "So don't try that one on us, now what time is it?"

Rox blinked, tilted her head and looked at the pocket watch, "Well according to my watch it's nearly seven O' Clock in the evening."

"I didn't realise it was that late," Harry said biting back a yawn, "I thought that it was only five O' Clock at the latest with how high the sun is."

"As it's the summer the sun's higher than normal," Marge explained sending Rox a meaningful look, "Well Rox, do you know where Number Four is?"

"I do!" Rox chirped suddenly as an evil grin covered her face, "I went with James to pick up Lilly, and we had a bit of fun there too."

Marge opened her mouth for a second before shaking her head, "I don't even want to know, and anyway can you make your own way there? I have one very tired boy here."

"I can," Rox said with a grin, she then gave Harry a playful wink, "Oh and Harry? I approve of your lover! It's so cute that he wants to introduce you to all his little friends!"

"You know about my mate?...you approve…His going to introduce me to…." Harry said between yawns, "I…"

"Of course I approve," Rox giggled as she placed the keys into her pocket, "His a good catch to!"

"He was meant to ask you today but what with the trial and everything it's been a busy and tiring day," Marge said ruffling Harry's hair, "and as today has been so horrible for you I'll let you get away with ice-cream for tea, its home then bed for you."

"I don't mind meeting his…friends…and okay," Harry said rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I guess with the trail and meeting aunt Rox today's been tiring. Through do I have to go straight to bed when we get home?"

Marge gave Harry a knowing look, "Oh you don't have to but I have a feeling that when you get home you'll defiantly want to go straight to bed."

Blinking tiredly, Harry slowly stood up and made his way over to Marge. The stress of the day came crashing down on him out of nowhere, he took no notice as Marge pulled him against her and wrapped her hand around Aidan's collar, he took no notice of Marge and Rox saying their goodbyes.

As Harry gave a tired yawn he found himself disappearing from Diagon Alley with a popping sound and appearing again in Marge's living room.

"We're home Harry," Marge said with a smile at the tired boy, "Now I think it's about you and Tom spend some time together yes?"

At the mention of his mate's name and spotting Voldermort waiting for him a few feet away all tiredness disappeared from Harry, Harry ran straight into his mates arms and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm yours until tomorrow morning," Voldermort said with a grin as he scooped Harry up into his arms, "We can spend all night snuggling with each other."

With that Voldermort carried a happy Harry up the stairs, both happy that they could spend some quality time together.

"Young love huh?" Marge said to Aidan with a sigh as the sound of the bedroom door shutting came to her ears, "They'll certainly be enjoying themselves tonight."

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry about the wait and quality of this chapter but this chapter didn't want to be written! It was like getting blood out of a stone but in my defence this chapter is longer than my normal updates for this fic!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait and quality of this chapter but this chapter didn't want to be written! It was like getting blood out of a stone but in my defence this chapter is longer than my normal updates for this fic!**

**Chapter 13**

"Aunt Marge can I ask you a question?" Harry asked from his place on the softest chair in the house the following morning.

"It depends on what that question is Harry," Marge replied as she placed a cup down on the kitchen counter, "If I say no then you'll have to respect it."

"Well I was wondering...you know that Remus and Fenrir have gone off on a date together and Sirius has kidnapped Charlie so they can spend some quality time together today?" Harry asked nervously under Marge's gaze, "And how Voldermort has gone off to make sure his Death Eater's are doing their job, it leaves just you and me alone today and I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Puppy, just take a deep breath and ask the question."

"I want to know how you got the Dark Mark, I thought you were Uncle Vernon's sister and a muggle," Harry said in one breath.

"I was a late bloomer, my magic started appearing when I was around twenty but as I was too old for Hogwarts and already living on my own I hired a private tutor who turned out to be a member of the Dark Order," Marge explained slowly as she looked down at the cup she was holding, "And well...I was surprised that he didn't kill me at first."

Harry nodded his head and leant forwards, not wanting to say anything in case his aunt Marge stopped.

"It turned out that I was adopted by my parents when my birth parents died somehow and my birth parents where purebloods," Marge took a sip of her drink, "Well we got talking from there and I soon got introduced to the Dark Order, then I meet Voldermort and Fenrir, well I soon found out what the Dark side was all about and what Dumbledore had to offer."

Harry nodded his head.

"Well in the end I was going to stay neutral, which was fine by the Dark Side as they knew they had a friend in me, when Voldermort attacked your parents I marched right up to my Death Eater friends and demanded to be told what was going on," Marge gave Harry a smug smirk.

"I bet that they were in too much shock to properly react," Harry giggled with a grin on his face.

"You bet, I stormed in there demanding answers and I got them," Marge said proudly puffing out her chest, "It seemed that Dumbledore had manipulated everyone once again, a spy had slipped something into the Dark Lords drink making him go insane and try to kill your parents and believe the fake prophecy."

"Fake prophecy?" questioned Harry with a tilt of his head as his puppy dog ears twitched.

"Yeah, Dumbledore made it all up, he just wanted to be the big hero again and well…with how much respect and trust he already had people just believed him causing the war to begin a new and deadlier stage," Marge said with a deep sigh, "Well the Dark Lord was put out of action for a while his followers tried their best to make their Lord's original dream come true through those who believed Dumbledore's manipulations caused it to become a mess."

Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath, "It seems that Dumbledore is truly the evil person here, I mean what with his manipulations and lies."

"He is Harry, he is," Marge answered with a deep sigh, "It wasn't until your first year at Hogwarts until the wizarding world came into my normal muggle life again, I was outside feeding the dogs like I do every morning when this strange man with a purple turban comes towards me asking me if I was still loyal to the Dark Side."

"Purple turban…that sounds familiar," Harry contemplation before he suddenly realised, "Professor Quirrell! He came to you while he was still on the back of his head!"

"I soon found that out for myself Harry, believe me when I say it was a bigger shock for him then for me," Marge said with a smirk, "You see in my anger at him hurting your parents who where my friends I punched him…hard."

Marge smile grew as Harry broke out into laughter.

"S-So after you punched him in the face you talked and he gave you the mark?" Harry asked between giggles.

"That's the basic idea," Marge said with a playful shrug of her shoulders, "Now then enough of this depressing talk, its time you got dressed and ready for this afternoon."

"What's happening this afternoon? I thought that today I'd just be helping around the house and then this evening snuggling with my mate," Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh no, you see your lover boy couldn't wait to show you off," Marge said with a large grin on her face, "So his moved it up to this afternoon, so go upstairs and get dressed, we'll be leaving the house in a few hours. I believe that you'll be making a dramatic entrance if I understand what my Lord has told me."

Groaning Harry stood up, "I don't like this, I don't like how his making these choices for me, I wanted to stick to our original plan and wait a few days."

"Well you could always punish him," Marge said with a perverted grin which only grew as Harry's face went neon red, "So hurry up, get washed and dressed, I've placed the robes you'll need for this type of meeting on your bed, meet me downstairs in the living room in two hours."

*****With Lord Voldermort at his Headquarters*****

"My minions I have brilliant news for you all!" Voldermort called out to his minions who stood around his throne, "Later on today, during our second half of our meeting I will introduce to you all, my mate!"

The Death Eater's froze in horror, normally these all day meetings would only happen once every two months and in the second half of the meeting they could mess around and relax without their Lord getting too angry…but if their Lord's mate would be making an entrance…

"M…my Lord…may…may I ask who this person is?" Wormtail asked nervously, "A-and what about our…normal activates for the second half of the meeting?"

Voldermort looked down darkly at Wormtail, "You may still carry out your normal activates through…please keep them clean in front of my mate, I will not have you harming him in any way."

"B-but my Lord what if your mate finds out…what if they find out about my…" Lucius Malfoy gulped and whispered to his Lord, "What if they find out about my stuff toy and Bella's phobia?"

Voldermort couldn't help but to shake his head in amusement, "I assure you Lucius that they will not tell anyone else or take the mickey out of you all…oh and Wormtail?"

"Y-yes my Lord?" Wormtail asked nervously as he stepped forwards as Lucius stepped backwards, "W-what can I do for you?"

"I have a very important mission for you," Voldermort said leaning forwards slightly.

Wormtail's eye light up with happiness at being useful to his master while the other Death Eater's simply shared nervous looks with each other.

"My mate will properly kill you without a second thought as soon as they hear your voice so your mission is to not be within a hundred mile radius of Headquarters until I give you permission to return," Voldermort said with a small smirk on his face, he knew how much of a pain his followers and himself found the rat, this would also be a benefit for them.

"Yes my Lord, I will not let you down on this important mission!" Wormtail cried out happily as he totally missed what Voldermort was saying, "I will do whatever you command me my Lord!"

With that Wormtail gave an excited bow and ran out of the room.

"Are we sure his totally sane?" Severus Snape asked with a raised eyebrow, "I mean with his words just now…"

"Severus I do not need those mental images in my mind," Voldermort groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "Bellatrix is enough to deal with."

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 14**

"Aunt Marge is this really necessary?" Harry asked nervously as he stood before a pair of giant metal doors, "I mean we've already waited two hours to see Voldermort so what's another four?"

Marge rolled her eyes and pushed Harry encouragingly towards the metal doors, "You have nothing to fear Harry, I've dressed you in robes that clearly state you're the Dark Lord's mate plus knowing your lover he'd sooner kill himself then to let a single hair on your head be harmed."

"B-but what if Wormtail is inside?" Harry questioned as he tried to take a step backwards only to fail thanks to Aunt Marge.

"I'll make a deal with you Harry; if I show you how Snape makes his big entrances with his robe blowing behind him will you go in?" Marge suggested as she saw the pure fear on Harry's face, "That way they'll be in shock to much to react, and if they do it'll be delayed so you've got chance to get to your lover."

"Deal," Harry said with a shaky smile, "Teach me how to make a Severus Snake entrance."

***Meanwhile with Voldermort and his Death Eaters***

"My loyal followers it is time!" Voldermort called out to his minions, "It is time for you to meet my mate!"

Understanding what their Lord was saying the Death Eater's quickly made their way into their positions, where you stood in the room showed what rank you where. Voldermort waited a few seconds for his followers to get themselves together before continuing.

"Now then, may I present to you my mate," Voldermort said as he motioned to the large metal doors to the left hand side of the room.

And as if on cue the doors slammed open and in walked no other then Harry Potter with his robes blowing behind him.

"I-Is he doing what I think his doing?" Severus stuttered in pure shock, "My Lord…your mates…copying…me!"

Voldermort chuckled and nodded his head as he watched his mate walk past all of the Death Eaters and towards him. Holding out his arms Voldermort smiled as Harry sat down in his lap.

"Hello my wonderful mate," Voldermort cooed as he wrapped his arms around Harry, "Did you miss me?"

"I did," Harry replied cutely while ignoring the shell shocked Death Eater's, "Did you like my entrance? Aunt Marge taught it to me."

"I did, you looked just like Snape when he enters a room," Voldermort chuckled as he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "Now my puppy would you like to meet our followers?"

The Death Eater's carefully eyed Potter, those who were in the graveyard wasn't to shocked. Mutters of shock and disbelief of the hero of the light side sitting in their Lord's lap echoed throughout the room.

"They all look a bit shocked to me," Harry said dryly, snapping everyone out of their shock, "Through then again I supposed it's not every day you see two mortal enemies snuggling and kissing."

Chuckleing at Harry's comment Voldermort nodded his head and pulled Harry closer to him.

"Everyone, this is my mate, introduce yourself," Voldermort snapped out angrily at the Death Eater's before returning to snuggling with his puppy.

A overly polite but attention drawing cough drew Harry's attention to a woman dressed all in pink knitted clothes with what seemed to e a bright pink version of a Death Eater robes with kittens on them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my Lord," the woman said in an overly polite tone, "I am Dolores Umbridge, my position is to work in the ministry and help people to think the Dark Lord is dead. That way he is able to strike from the shadows, I will also be the Defence against the Dark Art's teacher at Hogwarts this new school year. Also…if you would like some help with picking out your robes I'll be most happy to help."

Harry blinked in confusion and looked down at his robes. He really couldn't see what was wrong with what he was wearing. The robes was all black except for a circle of red, the same shade of red as Voldermort's eyes, around the bottom of the sleeves and the bottom of his robe, on the back was the Dark Mark. Sharing a look with his lover Harry turned his attention back to the Death Eaters.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord, and under better circumstances too," Lucius Malfoy said stiffly as he stepped forwards and bowed to his two Lords, "You know of my work already through what you do not know is my love for stuff toys and whenever possible I like to have one on me."

It took all of Harry's will power to not let his jaw drop to the ground at this remark. Lucius stepped back into his original place and another Death Eater stepped forwards.

"My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, I do whatever my Lord wishes of me," the woman, who to Harry looked slightly insane, said as she bowed lowly to them both, "And now you, the only thing I will not do if it involves being in the dark, I have a phobia of the dark."

'I wonder how a Death Eater can be scared of the dark and carry around a stuff toy' Harry wondered as two more people came out of the circle 'I thought that Death Eater's where supposed to be afraid of nothing.'

"It is an honour to meet you," a man said that looked very familiar, "You most likely know my friend and I's," he motioned to the silent man besides him, "Children as you go to school together and your in the same year. My friend and I help in the more…darker side of the Dark Lord's work. You may call me Crabbe and the man besides me is Goyle."

"It is an honour my Lord," the other man, Goyle said as he gave a low and respectful bow, "If you are confused about how our level of intalet is so high yet when you see members of our family in public acting so stupid it is merly a mask which serves us well."

With that Crabbe and Goyle gave one last bow before stepping back into the shadows.

"Well my love I'm afraid that we really do need to hurry up if we're going to be able to cover everything we need to," Voldermort said with a small sigh, "Why don't you and my followers children go into a separate room with Marge and get to know one another?"

"Hey, what about us?" a man cried out with a pout, his friend nodded his head besides him, "We haven't had the chance to give our new Lord the invitation!"

Giggling at his mate's groan of despair Harry couldn't help himself, "What invitation?"

"My young Lord I am Nott, lover of fluffy bunnies and the man besides me is Avery, he loves to watch Sailor Moon while eating junk food," the man, Nott, said with a hyper grin, "We were wondering if you'd like to join us when we watch the newest Sailor Moon movie, we're going to be baking fluffy bunny cookies!"

"M-maybe another time," Harry replied kindly through he was a bit shell shocked, "It seems we all have some business to attend to so please excuse me."

With that Harry placed a quick kiss on his mate's check before racing out of the room again leaving behind a laughing Voldermort.

"Now then, down to business," Voldermort snapped out once he was sure Harry had left the room, "We need to find a way to defeat Dumbledore once and for all…"

*****Meanwhile with Harry*****

Harry sighed in relief as he walked through the hallway following Marge.

"I can't believe what just happened," Harry said with a shake of his head, "I mean Bellatrix having a phobia of the dark, Nott liking rabbits and Lucius Malfoy liking stuff toys!"

"I know what you mean pup," Marge chuckled as she lead him through the castle to where the children of Death Eater's where, "I was in shock when I first meet them too, I was glad that my friend was with me at the time or else I would of fainted from shock."

"I'm just glad they expected me without too much of a problem," Harry replied with a sigh, "Also…you never did say who your friend was that introduced you to the Dark Side and taught you magic."

Marge gave Harry a secret grin, Harry knew that it meant he wouldn't be getting any answers from his aunt Marge about this mysterious friend of hers. Through soon enough they came to a normal sized wooden door which Harry could hear excited talk on the other side of the door.

"Right, now you play nice Harry," Marge said with a smirk as Harry shot her a glare, "The people in this room are your own age, I think our Lord didn't want you to be alone if you had to go back to Hogwarts or for some reason."

Blushing madly Harry nodded his head, "That's sweet of him, I'll need to thank him later but for now," With a nervous sigh Harry reached forwards and pushed the door open causing the room to become deadly silent.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 15**

"Potter! What are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Malfoy," Harry replied stiffly as he walked into the room with Marge following behind him.

"You're the Dark Lord's mate," Crabbe said with a knowing look, upon Harry's questioning look he continued, "The robes, it's obvious that his showing a claim on you so none of us will get any ideas."

"I guess you could take it that way," Harry thought as Marge took a seat next to him, "Through I can't bring myself to mind, your right Crabbe, I'm the Dark Lord's mate."

Marge gave a soft snort causing everyone to look at her questioningly.

"I was told to stay in the room with Harry while he meet you all in case you started firing hexes at each other," Marge explained with a raised eyebrow, "But it looks like it won't happen…"

"Of course it won't," Blaise said with a smirk, "We're not at school and we're not Gryffindor's….," He carefully eyed Harry, "Well one of us is."

"I'm a Slytherin too Zabini," Harry said with an amused smile, "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into the snake house but after hearing what Hagrid told me about the dark wizards and witches that come from that house and meeting Malfoy here on the train I asked it not too."

"Amazing, his more Slytherin than any of us!" Goyle exclaimed in shock, "A snake surviving in the lion's den for the past four years!"

"Impressive," Draco smirked as he crossed his arms, "You're a true Slytherin and the Dark Lord's mate Potter, I wonder what Dumbledore must be thinking of his golden boy."

"He thinks that I'm nothing more than a weapon and when I got turned into this half dog state I'm in he then decided to class me as nothing more than a common animal," Harry growled out lowly, his dog ears and tail standing up tall, "Same with the youngest two Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley and Granger, stupid idiots where getting paid to be my friends, they're no better than Wormtail."

The group of Slytherin's shared a shock look with each other before the reassessed their idea of Potter, this wasn't the golden boy that they had expected.

"So what do you think about muggleborn's and halfbloods?" Pansy questioned as the group around her nodded their heads in agreement.

Marge watched on in silence with a knowing look in her eyes, it seemed that Harry would be accepted into the group of friends without any problems.

"Nothing wrong with them, I don't really mind them as they bring fresh blood into our world," Harry said as one of his dog ears fell flat against his head while the other stayed up straight, "Through I don't like how they're bringing in their beliefs that those who aren't fully human are dark like werewolves and vampires, also I hate what they are doing to our ways, I don't mind them bringing in their own traditions but it seems that they're…"

"Outlawing our traditions and replacing them with theirs?" Goyle spoke knowingly, "The old ways have almost completely disappeared, and on top of that the students coming in from the muggle world do not know anything at all which is delaying and damaging the learning of those who have lived in the wizarding world all of their lives."

"You know that's the smartest thing I've heard you say in the past four years Goyle," Harry deadpanned causing the group to break out into laughter, "But your right Goyle, I feel like the students who come from the muggle world or know little about the wizarding world should be made to take a class on wizarding culture like purebloods are made to take lessons about the muggle world for at least a year."

"You know Harry that's not a bad idea," Marge said with a small nod of her head, "I'll mention that to our Lord, maybe when he takes over the wizarding world he can set up some kind of summer school for the muggleborns and halfbloods."

"Yeah, we all know that only eight percent of muggleborns and sixty percent of halfbloods stay in the wizarding world after graduating from Hogwarts, something needs to be done about it," Crabbe said with a small frown, "But Potter you've passed the test."

"Test?" questioned Harry with a single raised eyebrow, "I wasn't even aware you was testing me."

Draco snorted, "That was the whole idea Potter but now you've passed it and your part of our group…you know what that means right?"

"I get to hang out with you all at school?" Harry suggested cluelessly.

"Maybe but something else, you see Potter we snakes look after each other," Draco said smugly as he crossed his arms, "Slytherin's protect their own and it seems you're a snake in lion's clothing."

"Did you know we're friends with the Weasley Twins?" Crabbe asked suddenly with a glint in his eyes, "And that they have to stay with their family for a few more weeks, also that the Granger girl and the Headmaster will be staying with the Weasley's."

"Oh my, this will be fun," Harry said with an evil glint in his eyes, "How do you think the backstabbers would take to having their skin dyed green and silver? Or how about putting a potion into their food so that everything they touch for the day turns into a snake for ten minutes?"

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabe and Goyle shared a shock look with each other; this was not the golden boy Potter that they had been expecting. Turning their attention to Potter they couldn't help but to smirk as they began to plot.

*****Meanwhile with Voldermort*****

"My Lord I am sure that your other half is fine," Lucius said as he watched the other Death Eater's quickly disappear as the meeting ended, "I'm sure that my son is being a proper host and if not then Lady Dursley is present."

"I don't care, I do not like leaving my mate alone in a room full of Slytherin students or have you forgotten our days at Hogwarts?" Voldermort snapped as he stood up off of his throne and made his way to the door Harry had went through only five minutes earlier.

"I remember my Lord," Lucius said with a stiff nod of his head, "But I believe the children have matured enough to not let themselves be lowered to that level."

Before Voldermort could reply a loud crashing sound came out of the room Harry was in. Sharing a worried look the two dark wizards rushed towards the door at full speed.

"Lucius if your son has harmed a single hair on my mate's head I'll kill him," Voldermort said as he sent Lucius a glare.

"Understood my Lord," Lucius answered as his Lord slammed the door open.

With a death glare Voldermort walked into the room, "Mr. Malfoy! What have you done to my-"

The sight that meet his eyes caused Voldermort to freeze in his tracks. Standing to the left hand side of the room was his minions children while Harry stood on the right hand side of the room, Marge sat in the middle of the room keeping a close watch.

Voldermort watched in confusion as the youngest Malfoy offered Harry his hand with a smirk plastered on his face. Much to his shock and relief Harry took the offered hand.

"Potter, this will be the start of a beautiful friendship," Draco said as he shook Harry's hand, "Those backstabbers won't know what hit them."

Voldermort let out a groan catching everyone's attention, "Do I really want to know what you all up to?"

Voldermort watched as the group in front of him shared a knowing look before turning to him and saying together;

"No, not really, we wouldn't want you to have nightmares."

"Alright then I won't ask," Voldermort said with a sigh before turning to his lover, "Harry we need to get going, we've got some important business to attend to."

"Send me an owl telling me how the prank goes," Harry mumbled quietly to his new friends before moving to his lover's side, "What business Voldermort?"

"Well I guess it could wait a bit but with tomorrow being the full moon I wanted to get it done now as you'll be too tired afterwards," Voldermort answered as he wrapped an arm around Harry and lead him out of the room.

"I forgot that tomorrow is the full moon, but I'm not a werewolf," Harry said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "And Voldermort you still haven't told me what business we've got to attend to."

"Well my dear mate as tomorrow night is the full moon I thought I might take you on a date tonight," Voldermort said as he lead a blushing Harry towards his personal chambers, "Hopefully the date will last a few hours and it'll end with us making love to each other. Then we'll fall asleep for a few hours before we have to wake up to get you ready."

"Me ready?" Harry asked in confusion, "Love I think you've forgotten that I'm not a werewolf."

"I know you're not but I thought you might enjoy spending the night with Black, Lupin and Greyback," Voldermort said as a small dusting on pink appeared on his face, "Marge said that she'd show you how to do the transformation tomorrow afternoon as your already half way there with the dog ears and tail."

"Oh Voldermort! How sweet of you!" Harry cried out happily as he pulled his mate into a loving hug, "Thank you thank you!"

Smirking Voldermort pulled Harry closer to his body and whispered, "Does this mean I get to have my naughty and wicked way with you?"

His answer was, "It all depends on the date my wonderful mate."

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay so I'm starting the warnings off here so everyone is clear, next chapter there will be a lemon between Voldermort and Harry! If you don't like that sort of stuff I suggest you skip the next chapter or at least the second half of the next chapter. This is your first warning!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 16**

"I can't believe that we're doing this," Harry giggled shyly as he snuggled into Voldermort, "This was so sweet of you."

As soon as the meetings had ended Voldermort had swept Harry off of his feet and carried him off saying that he was going to take Harry on a date and he would see them all tomorrow night for the full moon, which is how they came to be snuggling on a quite beach watching the sunset after a day of playing in the water.

"Well only the best for my mate," Voldermort answered as he pulled a blushing Harry onto his lap.

Harry gave a happy sigh and relaxed into Voldermort, "I would of thought that Sirius or Remus would have been by at least a thousand times to make sure you don't molest me."

"I already thought of that beloved, I...suggested...a few things to Fenrir and Charlie," Voldermort chuckled as he leant down and licked Harry's ear, "Charlie and Fenrir have taken their mates out on a date like us, I believe that love is in the air."

"R-really," stuttered Harry as his face went bright red at Voldermort's action, "W-where did they go?"

"Beleive that Charlie mentioned taking Sirius somewhere outside England so the man doesn't have to be stuck in his animagus form," Voldermort replied as he allowed his kisses Harry lovingly, "And I believe that Fenrir has taken Remus to a muggle national park, I think Fenrir was going for the woods so he could hunt down some prize animal and give it to Remus."

Harry giggled, "I wish I could see Remus' reaction when Fenrir dumps a bear in front of him!"

"You are not the only one," Voldermort said with a chuckle as he held Harry, "Can you picture it Harry? The look on Remus' face as Fenrir proudly puts a bear down in front of him with a proud expression on his face?"

Harry broke out into giggles, "I wonder if Fenrir and Remus will be willing to share the memory."

"We will have to ask them when we return to Marge's house," Voldermort said with a soft smile as he kissed Harry's forehead, "Love you my Harry."

Blushing madly Harry snuggled into Voldermort, "Love you too."

With a happy sigh Harry allowed himself to relax fully into his beloved's arms, for the next few minutes no words were spoken nor where there any words that needed to be spoken. Voldermort gave a soft smile as he just snuggled with Harry, basking in his mate's presence, he could not help but feel more complete with Harry in his arms then he had ever felt.

As time passed Voldermort could not help his nerves to slowly grow, his heart slowly started to pound faster and his mind began to second guess its earlier decision, would it go alright? Would what his planning work or would there be too many problems? What would Harry's reaction be?

"It won't work," Voldermort muttered to himself, "I better keep quiet, I don't want to take any chances."

"Take any chances?" Harry asked as Voldermort's arms tightened around him, "What are you on about love?"

"Well I guess now is better than never," Voldermort said slowly as he took a deep breath to gather his nerves, "And I did bring you hear to do it..."

Crawling off of his mate's lap so he could do what he needed to do Harry watched as Voldermort looked through his pockets, muttering to himself while sounding rather panicked at times.

"Ah ha! There you are!" Voldermort cried out a few seconds later to Harry's surprise.

As Harry watched carefully Harry could not help his hope to flare up as he spotted a small black box in his mate's hands, his heart banged like a big brass drum, his stomach fluttered as if it was full of butterflies. What he thought was about to happen just couldn't be happening, not to him, it just couldn't.

Blushing madly Voldermort made his way over to Harry and knelt down in front of Harry. Harry gulped nervously as another wave hope and disbelief wash over him as his eyes were glued to the box in Voldermort's hand.

"Harry...my beloved mate, you make me whole, you make everything seem so much better, you light up my life, I love you so much that it almost hurts, you are the one Harry, you are the only one for me," Voldermort stuttered nervously as he rambled over his words, "Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry gasped as his eyes went wide, "H-How can this be possible? I..I thought with the war and how things are and-"

"I have contacts in the minerstry who is willing to help us make our marriage lawful and proper, and as we are soul mates we have the right to marry," Voldermort said as he looked lovingly into Harry's shocked eyes, "No one can say no to us marrying Harry...please, will marry me?"

The next thing that Voldermort knew was that he had his arms full of a happy crying Harry screaming, "Yes! Of course I will! Yes!" at the top of his lungs.

Giving a watery chuckle Voldermort proudly slipped the ring onto his beloved Harry's finger only for Harry to gasp at shock as he looked closely at the ring.

"L-Love, this...this ring is so beautiful," Harry gasped as he looked at the ring, it was obvious that Voldermort had taken a lot of time and effort into looking for the perfect ring.

The ring was a simple golden band with two snakes wrapped around each other; the head of one snake was biting the other snake's tail giving off the meaning of forever together. One snake had small red jewels for eyes while the other snake had bright green jewels for eyes.

"I thought it would show an equal amount of Slytherins and Gryffindor's," Voldermort said as he blushed at Harry's praise, "The snakes for the Snake House, the gold colour for the Lion house and...and the colour in the snakes eyes are meant to repasent our eye colours."

Giving his new husband a cheeky grin, "Voldermort...love...make me yours."

Before Voldermort could respond Harry nuzzled his head against Voldermort's neck making the man melt into his beloved mate.

"As you wish my future husband," Voldermort said lovingly as he leant down and kissed Harry lovingly.

As Voldermort and Harry kissed Voldermort tapped the Portkey on his Head of House Ring causing them to disappear from the beach taking them back home for a night of fun and pleasure.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Authors Note: Just thought I'd let you know that there is a lemon (a badly written one) between Voldemort and Harry posted on AFF for this story if you want to read it, just look for 'The Dark Side of Puppy Love' fic on AFF, I'm under the same username, and its chapter 17. Also this chapter is split into two parts, one part is a taster of the full moon for Remus and Fenrir and the other half is the pranks done on Albus, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.**

**Chapter 17**

**With Fenrir and Remus just inside the Forbidden Forest:**

The howls of wolves filled the sky as the full moon came up that night, glowing amber eyes came out of the shadows as leaves rustled as the powerful creatures came out into the open. Small animals ran for their lives, not wanting to be hunted down by the larger more powerful creatures through one of those large powerful creatures wished it was a small animal at the moment.

That creature was Remus Lupin, fear ran through him as he transformed into his wolf form, tonight was the night that he was going to meet the pack that his mate was Alpha of for the first time and to be introduced as the Alpha's mate. This could go two ways, either great or deadly.

Remus just hoped it wouldn't turn 'deadly' tonight.

Jumping slightly in surprise as a wet nose nuzzled his side Remus turned to find his mate giving him a comforting look. Sighing Remus turned and nervously nuzzled Fenrir back only for his human half of his mind to gulp nervously as the sound of wolf howls came to his ears.

The pack was here, it was time.

Sharing a quick look with each other Fenrir and Remus lifted their heads to the sky and howled loudly back to the pack.

**At Order HQ:**

"Albus!" Molly Weasley cried out angrily as she glared at the Headmaster, "Something has to be done about that boy! Just look at what his done to me!"

Dumbledore blinked and looked at Molly, he could see nothing wrong with how she looked, to him it seemed an improvement over how she normally looked.

Molly was wearing a green and silver robe with bright red, blue and purple stars on, in place of her normal human ears where a pair of bright red bushy cat ears. Leaning over to the side Dumbledore saw a bright red bushy cat's tail twitching side to side in anger.

"I didn't know you have Neko blood in your family Molly," Dumbledore said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"This is because of Potter!" Molly screeched out angrily as she glared at Dumbledore, "I know it's his fault! It has to be! His knows what we did Albus!"

"Now Molly how could Harry do this to you?" Dumbledore asked happily as he noticed whiskers on Molly's face, "His been with his aunt Marge this summer, are you sure it is not just a prank played on you by the twins?"

"I know it's Potter! I just know it because only he would do this!" Molly screeched out angrily as she turned and leant down under the kitchen table.

Dumbledore watched in confusion as Molly spoke to something under the table only for his confusion to increase when Molly stood up a few minutes later with two small dogs in her arms.

"Look at them!" Molly screamed angrily as she held the two small dogs, "Just look at them!"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said as he peered closely at the dogs in Molly's arms, "I believe the one on your right is a dog called a Chihuahua and the other dog you have is a Chinese Crested, I do have to say Molly I like those green ribbons they are wearing."

"You idiot!" Molly screamed loudly causing Dumbledore to wince at the volume, "They're not dogs! They are my children! Ginny got turned into the Chihuahua and Ron got turned into a hairless dog!"

"You mean a Chinese Crested," Dumbledore said as he tried to get his hearing back, "Do you know if Ms. Granger was affected by what the three of you was? How do you know that it was Potter?"

"That poor girl has locked herself upstairs in her bedroom crying," Molly said with a glare as she placed her children turned dogs on the ground, "She got turned into a large human sized bookworm, she doesn't have any hands, she looks like a green worm."

"Ah and as such she can't read any books," Dumbledore said with thoughtful nod as he sucked on his lemon drop, "Back to my other question, how do we know for sure that this was Potter's doing?"

Instead of replying Molly turned around to show the back of her 'new' robes to show the words 'Never harm Harry Potter!'

"Ah, well at least Harry has managed to make some new friends," Dumbledore said happily as he looked down at his bag of lemon drops, "Oh, it seems like I'll need to drop by at the sweet shop on my way back to Hogwarts, I do seem to be getting through my lemon drops lately, there isn't as many in a packet as there used to be."

"Albus you really are an idiot to think you didn't get hit by Potter," Molly said as she turned back around to face Dumbledore, "Have you looked in the mirror lately or read that letter in your chest pocket?"

Blinking Dumbledore looked up to Molly in confusion, "Mirror? Letter?"

Taking a deep breath to try and keep her anger in control, through it wasn't working, Molly pulled out her wand and with a simple spell and flick of her wand a large tall mirror floated next to her in front of Albus.

"M-My robes! My wonderful robes!" Dumbledore cried out in shock as he looked himself in the mirror with wide eyes, "What happened to my wonderful robes! These aren't the purple robes with the golden and red stars on it that I put on this morning!"

Dumbledore looked sadly at his reflection in the mirror, he was wearing an outfit that any self respecting muggle would be happy with. He was wearing a pair of grey trousers with a grey jacket and a white shirt, on his feet was a pair of smart black shoes and a grey bowler hat.

Frowning in confusion and anger Dumbledore pulled the letter out from his jacket pocket and began to read it, with each word he read his anger grew.

'_Dumbledore, this is just a taste for what you've done to Harry Potter, if you try any more of your tricks with him you'll pay. Also, we hope you don't mind but we've been practicing our spell work on your lemon drops, just thought we'd let you know if you see any changes in your lemon drops.'_

"How dare Potter do this?" Dumbledore cried out angrily as he threw the letter down on the nearby table, "I agree with you Molly, it's all Potter's fault, his names even mentioned!"

A dark grin slowly made its way onto Molly's face, "So? Will you make sure Potter pays for what his done?"

"Yes, in fact I'll go to the ministry of magic tomorrow when they open," Dumbledore replied angrily as he glared at the letter on the table, "They did the unspeakable, they messed with my lemon drops and no one messes with my lemon drops."

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 18**

Harry was finding himself glad that Voldemort, no Tom as he had been asked to be called during their night of pleasure, had placed a cushioning charm on his seat.

Harry had found himself being woken up by a fully dressed and excited looking Tom, still sore from the night before Harry had buried himself back into the bed only to find himself being picked up and carried into the bathroom for a bath.

When Harry asked just what Tom thought he was doing his answer had been given with a large grin on his face, a letter that he had sent earlier, very early, in the morning with a House Elf had come back with a positive reply. When Harry asked what the letter was about Tom had replied with a large smile on his face 'we have the approve to make our marriage legal, I don't have to pull any strings or fake anything, not even Dumbledore and his idiot minions can stop our marriage now!'

Which was why Harry had found himself sitting in front of an old man at the ministry in the department of marriages and deaths with a cushioning charm placed on his hard wooden chair thanks to Tom.

"I see no problem with either of you wishing to get married," Mr. Jones said as he flicked through the paperwork in front of him, "Everything seems to be in order and filled out correctly."

Silence echoed throughout the room as he looked between a human looking Harry, Harry was wearing glamour's to hide his dog ears and tail, and a very human looking Voldemort who looked like Tom Riddle, again thanks to glamour's and that no one could really remember what Voldemort looked like all those years ago.

"I also understand your wish for privacy and the truth now that you have explained your actions," Mr. Jones said as he gave Voldemort a pointed look, "Fear not Mr. Voldemort, everything is set out and cleared up, I'll make a note of the information you have given me about Dumbledore and send it up to Madam Bones."

"Thank you Mr. Jones," Voldemort replied with a nod of his head, glad he had made sure to have one of his people in all areas of the ministry.

"And as you are Soul Mate's the only question at this moment is when do you wish to get married and," a smirk appeared on Mr. Jones' face as he looked at the couple in front of his holding hands, "Have you decided how many children you want? Mr. Potter you do know that you can carry and give birth to children just like a normal female correct?"

"What!" Harry cried out loudly in shock as he looked between Tom and Mr. Jones, "But I thought you meant adopting Tom, I...I thought all that talk about getting me with child was...just talk."

"I'm happy to say it was not," Mr. Jones said with a chuckle as he looked to a guilty looking Voldemort, "Powerful wizards and some male magical creature can get pregnant just like a female, I take it that this isn't something you was told?"

"No, it wasn't," Harry said as he turned to give Tom a pointed look.

"I wanted to keep it as a surprise," Voldemort said sheepishly, "When I said that I wanted to be full of my se-"

"Okay, I understand," Harry said quickly as his whole face went bright neon red, "Mr. Jones, what do we need to do for the marriage? Do we sign a bit of paper and that's it? Or do we get married like in the muggle world?"

"Well it depends on what you want," Mr. Jones said as he turned to rummage through the pile of paperwork next to him on his desk, "I have a bit of paper here that if you sign it you will be married right now."

"Really?" Harry asked perking up as he shared a look with Tom, "If we signed it we would really be together as a married couple? No one could separate us? What if we want a proper wedding with all of the white and flowers after the war?"

"Yes, if you sign the paper you will become husbands, Mr. Potter you will become Mr. Potter -Riddle and for Mr. Voldemort depending on how he wishes it to be he will be either Mr. Voldemort-Riddle-Potter or Mr. Riddle-Potter, and no one would be able to separate you by magic or by law as you are not only married by law but also married by magic as you both are Soul Mates," Mr. Jones explained as he pulled out the piece of paper and placed it down on the desk in front of them, "And as for your last question you would be able to have a dream wedding and honey moon of your choice after the war, a lot of couples are doing it in fear of the war."

"Well love I'm all for it," Voldemort said as he ran his thumb over Harry's hand that he held, "From everything that we've been looking at for the past few hours and everything that we talked about this seems to be the best choice."

"I'm just glad that we got all that confusing financial stuff about getting married sorted out," Harry said with a relieved sigh causing the others in the room to laugh, "I...I think it would be best for us to sign the marriage paper here and have a 'proper' wedding after Dumbledore and the war is dealt with."

"If that's what you think is best love," Voldemort said as he placed a loving kiss onto Harry's check, "Do you have a pen Mr. Jones?"

"No pen needed," Mr. Jones answered as he pulled out a small pocket knife, "For these types of documents we use a single drop of blood on the line, we do this just instead of just signing a document in case someone is using a spell or potion or is being married to their partner against their will. If the marriage is not true and both lovers wish it with their own free will, mind and heart then the marriage will not happen."

"A smart idea," Voldemort said with a nod of his head, "Through that is something we do not need to worry as both Harry and I want this."

Nodding his head Harry held out his hand for the knife, "His right, I want this and I'm not being forced into this."

"No, I don't think it would be possible with you Mr. Potter if what my old friend Alastor has told me about you," Mr. Jones said with a chuckle as he remembered the talk.

Blushing madly Harry quickly pricked his finger with the knife and allowed a drop of blood to fall onto the paper only for the paper to give a soft glow in response.

"Why did it glow for?" Harry asked worriedly as he passed the knife to Tom, "Did something happen?"

"No, everything is fine," Mr. Jones said with a smile as he watched Voldemort use a healing charm on the pin prick sized cut on Harry's finger, "You care for Mr. Potter a great deal."

"I do, more then I could ever say," Voldemort said with a nod of his head.

Voldemort quickly repeated Harry's actions and watched as the paper gave a soft glow to it as before. Nodding his head in approval Voldemort placed the knife down on the table and healed his small cut after seeing the look Harry was giving him.

"Well congratulations are in order for you both Mr. Riddle-Potter and Mr. Potter-Riddle," Mr. Jones said with a large smile as he looked down at the paper, "I hope your marriage is a long and happy one, now then if there isn't anything else that you wish to talk about you are free to go and celebrate your first few moments as a married couple."

"Thank you Mr. Jones, next time we meet I'll spare your life," Voldemort said playfully making Harry giggle and Mr. Jones roll his eyes, sighing he turned to Harry and gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry that we had to get married like this love but I promise as soon as the war is over and we've sorted out Dumbledore we'll have a proper wedding."

"I don't mind, I'm just happy I can be with you," Harry replied as he leant over and pulled out a familiar small box from Tom's robes.

"Hey, that's mine," Voldemort said playfully as Harry pulled out the ring box, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting my wedding ring on," Harry said with a wink as he flipped open the box to show the two wedding rings, "I want to let everyone know that I'm taken."

Smiling soft Mr. Jones watched as Voldemort removed one of the rings from the box and slipped it onto Harry's ring finger with a kiss only for Harry to do the same to Voldemort.

"Sealed with a kiss," Harry said happily as he hugged his new husband, "And we have plenty of time to plan our wedding, after all we've got each other and we've already filled out the paperwork so we're married."

Chuckling Voldemort pulled Harry and himself up to stand and gave Mr. Jones a nod of the head.

"I'll make sure to send you an owl if anything turns up," Voldemort said as he held Harry close to him, "Other than that-"

"I want my Harry! He can't have him!" a loud scream came from outside the room in the corridor, "Harry! My beloved! Where are you my beloved Harry? I know your here! I've come to save you!"

"Damn, today had to be the day that they came to get the spells on them removed," Voldemort growled out as he pulled Harry into a protective hug, "Mr. Jones would you mind if we used your floo? As you can hear there is quiet the commotion going on outside in the hallway and I do not wish for my husband and I to get involved in it yet."

Before Mr. Jones could reply the office door opened with a slam and in the doorway stood Ginny Weasley with a slightly insane glint in her eyes. She scanned the room only for her to stop as her eyes came to rest on Harry who was being held protectively within his husband's arms.

"Harry! There you are!" Ginny cried out happily as she looked at Harry, "Harry! My beloved! I want to have your children!"

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 19**

"Ginny...what are you doing here?" Harry asked with wide eyes as he inched closer to Tom, "I didn't know you'd be at the ministry today."

"Yes you did!" Ginny cried out giving Harry a lustful grin, "You played those pranks on us! You made it so mum just HAD to bring us to the ministry to get us changed back and-"

"Ginny!" A familiar voice called out causing both Voldemort and Harry to groan, "Where are you darling?"

"I'm here mum," Ginny called back as she kept her eyes glued to Harry, "And guess who I found."

Harry gulped nervously and sent his new husband a pleading look, he just wanted to go home and spend some alone time with his husband, not battle evil screaming foxes.

"Miss. Weasley, if you do not mind my husband and I will be leaving now," Voldemort said in fake politeness as he pushed Harry gently towards the lit fireplace, "Hopefully we will not be seeing you again."

Just as Harry put his foot in front of the other a series of shouts from outside the room caused Harry to groan.

"Why can't I ever catch a break for?" Harry muttered to himself, "And everything was going so well too...should of known it was going to well."

"Don't think like that love," Voldemort said softly as he nudged Harry towards the fireplace, "Go, I promise to follow behind you; Mr. Jones is protected due to a few useful laws."

Chewing his lower lip Harry nodded his head and took a couple of steps towards the fireplace only to let out a startled cry as a bright light hit the fireplace and surrounded it before Harry could use the floo.

"Now don't be running off," the voice of Albus Dumbledore came, "We wouldn't want an animal and a Dark Lord running about now do we?"

Turning around to face the door way Harry felt his blood go cold as he looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore; standing next to him was Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley with Hermione standing just behind Ron and Ginny standing in the front.

"It's all your fault!" Molly screeched out in anger as she glared at Harry, "It's all your fault my children was turned into dogs!

"Dogs?" Harry asked in confusion tilting his head to the side, "I think you must be mistaken Mrs. Weasley, I've been with my Aunt Marge all summer, Headmaster Dumbledore made sure of that."

"Then what are you doing in the wizarding world!" Ron yelled angrily, a low growl followed out with his words making him sound like a growling dog.

"I don't know what it has been filling your head with but it is all lies," Dumbledore said with a sneer at Harry, "Just look at him, his nothing more than an animal and the proof is his dog ears and tail! His not in his right mind, he is nothing more than an animal who doesn't know what he wants or thinks!"

"I do not see any dog ears or tail," Mr. Jones said with a raised eyebrow, he knew about them and the glamour on his two clients but said nothing in hopes of getting one over on Dumbledore, "And I have talked with Mr Potter here for a few hours in great detail and I can safely and happily say that Mr. Potter is of sound mind and can make his own choices, it seems to me that you are all biased in your thoughts concerning Mr. Potter."

Frowning Ginny watched as her beloved Harry inched closer and closer to the strange and handsome man next to him, looking into his eyes Ginny's frown deepened as the look of fear and panic flashed over her Harry's face. Turning to the strange man that Harry was clinging to she noticed and didn't say anything as the man quietly cast a spell towards the fireplace, breaking Dumbledore's spell around it, in Ginny's mind he was creating a way for her and Harry to get out of this place and be alone together.

At Dumbledore's words Ginny glared angrily at the aged Headmaster for his harsh and horrible words about her perfect Harry, having enough of how everyone was being so mean to her Harry Ginny decided to take action.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out as she ran over to Harry with her arms out wide, "Kiss me Harry! Tell them all that this is a big mistake; you turned me into a dog so we can be together forever! Harry!"

Voldemort growled angrily, everything was getting too out of hand and he would not allow that horrible Weasley girl within a thousand feet of his husband if he could help it.

As Ginny made her way over to Harry she let out a happy squeal as her finger tips was only inches away from touching Harry's robes through before she could wrap her hands around Harry a hand grabbed her by the back of her robes and pulled her backwards.

"Hey!" Ginny cried out angrily as she turned to glare at the strange man who was holding her away from her Harry, "Let me go! I need to get to my Harry! We're destined to be together!"

"I will not! If you think I will let you lay a single finger on my husband then you are sadly mistaken," Voldemort growled out angrily as he held Ginny at arm length, "I will give you one last warning girl, if you do not get lost then I'll have you in my dungeon waiting for me to torture you."

"You can't do that!" Molly screeched out angrily as she glared, "That is against the law! Besides my daughter has done nothing wrong! I don't see your _husband_, the only person I see standing next to you is my daughter's future husband and pet dog."

"Actually, Mr. Potter is now married to Mr. Riddle, you shall address him as Lord Potter- Riddle or Mr. Potter-Riddle depending on the situation," Mr. Jones said as stiffly as he sent a glare at Dumbledore and Molly, "I have the paperwork here, Lord Riddle is within his rights to do as he wishes with Miss. Weasley if she does not keep away from his husband, he has even been extremely kind and has given Miss. Weasley a warning. I suggest that you all leave now."

"Never!" Ginny screamed out loudly as tired to get free from Voldemort's hold, "No one will keep us separated! We belong together! Don't worry my Harry! I'll make sure we can live together forever with lots of children! I'll-"

"That's it," Voldemort growled out angrily as he casted a silencing charm on Ginny, "Mr. Jones, you heard what Miss. Weasley just said, as husband to Mr. Potter-Riddle I am using my rights to punish her as I see fit, be it hard work or death."

"No!" Molly cried out as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Voldemort, "You let go of my daughter! She's done nothing wrong!"

"Miss. Weasley has done a lot wrong in her purist of Mr. Potter-Riddle over the years and this is just the icing on the cake," Mr. Jones said stiffly while never looking away from the paperwork in front of him, "Mr. Riddle-Potter is well within his rights and is being more than fair towards the Weasley family."

Grinning evilly Voldemort turned to Mr. Jones, "Would you mind giving me a minersty approved portkey to send Miss. Weasley to my dungeons?"

Harry sighed as he watched his husband dealing with Ginny, while he was relieved that that they were dealing with Dumbledore and his minions early rather than later he couldn't help but to think that this wasn't how he had in mind to spend his first few hours newly married.

"Don't worry love," Voldemort said breaking Harry's thoughts, "I promise that she'll not bother you anymore."

Blinking Harry noticed that Ginny was no longer in Tom's arms or anywhere in the room, frowning he gave Tom a pointed look.

"What did you do?"

"Sent her to my dungeons," Voldemort said, innocently, a bit too innocently for Harry's liking, "I'll deal with her in a few days time-"

"Potter, get him to bring Ginny back!" Hermione screamed out loudly in anger, "Stop acting like a spoilt brat, start taking commands like the animal you are!"

"Granger I have no idea what you are talking about," Harry said stiffly as he felt his wand were it was hidden, "Now if you excuse us, this isn't how I pictured my first few moments of married life."

"What?" Ron said with a sneer as he glared at Voldemort and Harry, "I didn't think animals could get married."

"The only animals I see around here is yourselves," Harry answered with a sneer before turning back to Tom, "Love, I want to go home, you promised me that foot massage!"

"I did?" Voldemort asked in surprise as he looked at Harry while keeping one eye on Dumbledore and his group.

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed out loudly as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry, "Maybe this will teach you to listen Potter! _kolumo la besto_."

"Yeah Potter!" Ron cried out stupidly with a large grin on his face, "Learn to listen!_ kolumo la besto_."

"Give me my daughter back you animals!" Molly screamed out as she pointed her wand at Harry, "_Crucio_!"

Panic and fear washed over Voldemort, he couldn't stop the spells aimed at his beloved mate, doing the first thing that he thought of he grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug while using his own body as a human shield. Voldemort looked down lovingly to his beloved husband and gazed into those eyes full of fear, shock and love, love for him.

"I won't let them harm you," Voldemort said lovingly and strongly as he gazed into Harry's eyes, "I promise love, I promise."

Closing their eyes and hugging each other tightly Voldemort and Harry waited for the spells to come only for them to never come.

"Tom..." Harry asked worriedly a few minutes later, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure love," Voldemort said with a frown as he turned around to see just what had happened.

Standing in the middle of the room between Dumbledore, Hermione and the Weasley's stood a tall male, it seemed that whoever or whatever this man had done he had saved Voldemort's and Harry's lives.

"You!" Dumbledore's shocked voice came to Harry's ears, "I...After all these years!"

Wondering what had gotten Dumbledore all worked up Harry peeped his head around Tom's side only to gasp as he saw a tall male of 6 foot tall with slightly tanned skin, shoulder length black hair and bright blue eyes wearing only a pair of low rising leather trousers and a pair of black shoes. Through much to Harry's shock the strange man had a pair of dragon wings and a long thick spiky dragon tail, both of them covered in blood red scales.

"Tut tut Albus," the strange man said shaking his head causing everyone but Dumbledore to frown in confusion, "Albus, this isn't looking after Hogwarts for me while I deal with a few matters away from the school."

"How dare you talk like that to Headmaster Dumbledore! Don't you know who you are talking to!," Ron yelled out, his anger extremely short, "Who the hell are you you dark creature?"

Ron gulped as strong blue eyes pinned him in place so he could not move, the stranger gave him a pointed look that was torn between amusement and something Ron could only think of as a 'you should know you idiot' look.

"You really don't know who I am?" the stranger asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why I am the true Headmaster of Hogwarts."

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good but at the moment my dad is in hospital after falling from a ladder and waiting surgery and I'm extremely worried for him. My writing speed might vary depending on how things go with my father. But on a bit better news I've almost finished this fic and I've written over 2,000 words for this chapter, the longest chapter I've written for this fic yet!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 20**

"You really don't know who I am?" the stranger asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why I am the true Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Yeah and I'm not ugly and stupid," Ron sneered, "Tell us who you really are!"

"You must be Ronald Weasley," The stranger said darkly as he looked over Ron quickly, he turned and looked at the others standing next to Dumbledore, "And the young brown haired girl must be Hermione Granger and the red haired woman must be Molly Weasley."

"Well done, you know our names," Hermione sneered as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Do you know your own name or are you like all dirty creatures and too stupid to know it?"

"My my, don't you have a mouth on you," the stranger simply said with a raised eyebrow not bothered by Hermione's language, "You need to work on your insults, I've heard better from a toddler saying 'eat my poo', and for your information I am Headmaster Drake Ryuu, I'm the real Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Stop lying!" Ron screamed angrily as he glared at 'Drake Ryuu', "Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, right Headmaster?"

Turning to face Dumbledore with an expectant look all that Ron, Molly and Hermione got was a shell shocked Dumbledore staring at Drake Ryuu through wide shocked eyes.

"At least I know he remembers me if how his looking at me is anything to go by," Drake muttered softly to Voldemort, Harry and Mr. Jones causing them to smirk, "And I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I have the needed paperwork to prove it, I've just been gone for some years from Hogwarts because I had to sort out a few personal things that was happening among my own people."

"Your own people?" Molly sniffed as she looked at the strange man as if she was dirt on her shoe, "Do you mean you went back home to the dragon reserve?"

"No," Drake answered calmly not letting Molly's words effect him, "But yes, I am a dragon and have taken my humanoid form at the moment, through you can still see my wings and tail, I am a high level leader among my own kind and had to deal with a few things within the dragon community."

"Why don't you just go back to your filthy cave with your own kind and leave the important stuff to the humans," Hermione sniffed as she held her head high, "We don't want a filthy creature like you messing up Hogwarts, through I don't know why I'm worrying for as you most likely don't have a big enough brain to even know how to write."

Drake let out a low growl, "For your information human it is you who is the stupid one, on my way over here I took a quick look at Hogwarts and what has changed since Dumbledore became the Headmaster only to find several shocking things."

"What, that Hogwarts has improved greatly?" Ron asked with a glare as he pointed his wand at Drake.

"No, Hogwarts have gone the opposite way," Drake growled out, "Hogwarts used to be a school that allowed anyone in no matter their abilities, skills or magical inheritance or if they are human or none human, we even had two sets of classes, one set that would run during the day while the other set ran during the night so you could still come to Hogwarts if you was nocturnal or diurnal. While I agree that the skills and knowledge that muggleborn students and students from the muggle side of life bring with them I do not agree with what Dumbledore was trying to do."

Taking a deep breath Drake looked around the room making sure to glare harshly at Molly, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione.

"Albus...you was trying to destroy the magical world, you was turning the magical world into whatever idea you have in your head," Drake growled out, "Which included muggleborn's and a few chosen halfbloods ruling the magical world and making life hell for anyone who don't fit into what they want, it'll be like the witch hunts in the middle ages all over again for those who don't fit into Albus Dumbledore's perfect little world."

"Lies! Lies!" Molly screamed out in anger as she glared at the dragon man standing in front of her, "I'll kill you, then I'll have you stuffed and placed in my front garden as a warning for everyone to know!"

"And I'll help!" Ron cried out in agreement with his mother as a rather nasty grin came to his face, "Mum taught me a really cool spell, it'll turn your insides into burning acid and you'll feel like you're melting from the inside out."

"And as your lying there barely alive we'll start stuffing you," Hermione grinned darkly with insanity shining in her eyes, "The thing your good for is to be our slaves, and you have been a naughty slave!"

"Thank you," Drake said with a smirk on his face shocking Molly, Ron and Hermione into silence while Dumbledore stayed frozen to the spot unmoving and not speaking, "That was what I was waiting for, the three of you are now under arrest for threatening me, I take it that Albus have not told you who I am?"

"We know everything about you," Hermione sneered angrily, "You're a filthy creature trying to pretend to be Headmaster of Hogwarts and-"

"I'll take that as a no then," Drake said dryly cutting Hermione off, "My full title is Leader Drake Ryuu of the FireScale Clan and the true Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Drake, Voldemort and Harry watched closely with grim satisfaction as the Weasley's and Hermione's faces slowly began to pale as they realised that they had just insulted a member of royalty.

"I would also like to point out that speaking to Headmaster Leader Ryuu as you all did gives you a rather nasty punishment," Mr. Jones said with a dark look on his face making the Weasley's and Hermione's faces look extremely sick, "Death."

"W-What do you know?" Dumbledore asked suddenly pulling himself together, he was scared of Drake Ryuu but not of Mr. Jones, "You have no idea of anything that's been going on!"

"Oh I do and so does the Ministry," Mr. Jones said with a large grin on his face as he pulled out a folder full of paperwork, "The Ministry has been keeping tabs on you Mr. Dumbledore since day one just like we do with all of the Headmasters of Hogwarts."

Taking the folder in confusion Drake ignored everyone else and slowly flicked through it and every now and then a soft growl of anger came from him. With each page Drake turned Dumbledore's face slowly became paler and paler, by the end of the folder Dumbledore was as pale as the sheets in the Hospital Wing and sweating buckets.

"It seems that Lord Voldemort is not responsible for over three quarters of the deaths or raids in this war," Drake growled out to the stone silence, "Nor did he kill the Potter's as you have portrayed him to have, it seems someone has been a busy person Dumbledore, not only have you messed up the lives of those students and teachers who come to Hogwarts but you've also messed up the lives of the whole wizarding world in England!"

Taking no notice of those around him Drake turned his full attention to Dumbledore and let out an angry growl at the aged man.

"Did you ever stop to think how your stupid decisions could affect people's lives?" Drake growled out in anger glaring at Dumbledore, "Did you ever think of how many people could still be alive today if it was not for your actions?"

"I...I..." Dumbledore stuttered as he looked at Drake's mouth unable to look the man in the eyes, "I did it for the greater good."

"Greater good my arse," Drake growled out as he pointed a finger at Dumbledore, "You just wanted more power, more control, all you could think of was about your own selfish needs! You've destroyed so many lives acting like a spoilt brat!"

"I believe that there should be a trial," Mr. Jones said speaking up as he sent Dumbledore and Drake a pointed look.

"Never, I'll prove to you all that my actions were for the greater good!" Dumbledore cried out pulling a pocket watch out of his robe pocket, "I'll show you all! _Activateous_."

Before anyone could act Dumbledore disappeared leaving behind no trace that he had been standing in the doorway moments before.

"Well that worked even better than I thought," Drake said softly with a snort, "The idiot, I wonder if he has forgotten about the spell we both agreed to cast on that portkey?"

"Spell!" Molly screeched out in anger as she glared at Drake, "What have you done to Headmaster Dumbledore you creature?"

Instead of rising to the bait Drake merely raised an eyebrow, "Why we both agreed to casting a spell on the portkey that Dumbledore used just now years ago through knowing him his properly forgotten. Too bad for him that I didn't forget and remembered to activate the spell before he left."

"You activated it?" Harry asked in shock speaking up for the first time, "I didn't hear you say anything sir, and if you don't mind me asking what does the spell do?"

"Finally someone with manors," Drake cried out in relief as he turned to face Harry who was standing next to Voldemort, "I activated the spell on the portkey when I said 'Greater Good my arse' and the spell we cast on it was so if he ever tried to do something for the 'greater good' and mess it up like he has then he'll lose his magic, I don't trust that man as far as I can throw Hogwarts or a planet."

"Wait, am I hearing this right," Voldemort spoke up with a large grin on his face as he looked at Drake in a new light, "Did you just say that Dumbledore is no longer a problem? That his basically a muggle now?"

Looking at Voldemort Drake shared a grin with him, "You've got it in one my friend."

**To Be Continued...**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their help and well wishes, my father's back at home now for 4 or so weeks until he has to go into hospital again for a bit. My mum and I are caring for him at the moment so please be patient with me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 21**

Growling darkly Dumbledore walked through the muggle police station taking no mind of anyone, his mind was set on one thing and that was to free the Dursley's.

"Stupid Portkey," Dumbledore muttered to himself as he followed the signs through the station, "Why it tried to take me to Azkaban for I'll never know properly a malfunction with how old it is."

"Sir, please, you can't go in here," a young police officer said as he held his arm out trying to stop Dumbledore, "This is where we keep the criminals, this area is off limits sir."

"Nowhere is off limits to me!" Dumbledore tried out as he glared at the police officer blocking his path, "Don't you know who I am!"

"A crazy old man with a weird fashion sense and a very long beard?" the police officer asked with a raised eyebrow as he silently called for help from his friends, "How about you just take a seat and we'll get you something to drink and get you back safely to your nursing home."

"My nursing home!" Dumbledore cried out in shock, "I can look after myself thank you very much and before you start I wasn't lost."

"Oh?" the police officer asked with a raised eyebrow, "Then why were you trying to get into the holding cells for?"

"I was trying to free the Vernon and Petunia Dursley," Dumbledore said puffing his chest out, "Their actions was correct, they did it for the greater good, I was merely coming to take them home and reunite them with their nephew and son so they could sort out this horrible mess."

"Right," the police officer said dryly as he noticed his colleges standing close by just in case while another officer was on the phone, "You do know that the Dursley's where put in jail because of Child Abuse and several other reasons correct?"

"I know and I don't care," Dumbledore said waving his hand as he tried to step around the officer only to fail, "Like I said it was all for the greater good, now let me pass."

"I don't think so," a strong voice said from behind Dumbledore.

Frowning in anger and confusion Dumbledore turned around only to find that behind him stood a very large well muscled man with a white coat draped over his arm.

"Are you going to try and stop me to?" Dumbledore asked with a frown on his face, "Don't you know who I am? I defeated Gellert Grindewald! I'm the Supreme Mugwump! I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Right sir," the police officer said as he took a step towards Dumbledore with the white jacket ready to be put on, "Please come with me and we'll get you the help you need, also why don't we put on this white jacket?"

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Chapter 22**

Harry sighed happily as he snuggled into his husband's side while enjoying the warmth coming from the fire, it had been three wonderful days since the chaos at the Ministry with the Molly, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and Hermione and Harry had never been happier in his life. Giving a relaxed smile Harry buried himself within his lovers hold and looked at the newspaper that Voldemort was reading.

"They finally accepted what Drake's doing to Hogwarts?" Harry asked lazily as he read the newspaper, "It's about time, those idiots don't know what's good for them sometimes."

"I agree with you love," Voldemort answered as he rested his head on top of Harry's, "Through it seems that the wizarding world is recovering from what Dumbledore did to it."

Humming softly Harry gave a small yawn and planted a kiss onto Voldemort's chin, "Did they ever find out what happened to Dumbledore?"

"The old coot?" Voldemort asked with a frown as he flipped through several pages of the paper, "It's in here somewhere, I saw it as I was scanning through."

"It seems that the newspaper is a lot better than it used to be," Harry said with a grin, "I wonder...would this have anything to do with the rumours of you buying the Daily Prophet so they wouldn't be able to print horrible lies about me?"

Giving a guilty cough Voldemort spoke, "No...besides I did buy the Daily Prophet fair and square."

"Right," Harry said slyly with a grin on his face as he nuzzled Voldemort, "I'll let it go...this time."

Sighing in relief Voldemort nodded his head and quickly came to the page that he had been looking for.

"It seems that Dumbledore turned up in a muggle police station trying to get the Dursely's free, after a few _words_ with the muggle police officers it was decided by the muggles that Dumbledore was insane and would be taken to a place where he could get the 'help' that he needed," Voldemort said as he summarized the newspaper article, "It's too late if you ask me, once a meddler always a meddler."

Rolling his eyes Harry decided it was best not to reply, instead he allowed himself to totally relax in the hold of his husband and sleepily read the newspaper without a care in the world. Time passed by as the two enjoyed their own little world; neither of them really cared about much besides enjoying their time spent together.

"Love you," Voldemort said softly, so soft that Harry thought his ears where playing tricks on him, "I'm glad that everything worked out in the end."

Smiling softly Harry slowly nodded his head and placed a loving kiss on his husbands lips quickly, "Me too, I was so scared that day that Dumbledore...he might..."

"Hush love, that idiot didn't hurt me nor could he," Voldemort said soothingly into Harry's ear as he soothingly rubbed Harry's back, "It's all over with, neither of us has been hurt and I've even been able to practice my torture skills on Mrs. Weasley, the two youngest Weasley's and Granger."

"Yeah that is a big plus," Harry snorted as he rolled his eyes, "It sure was nice of Drake to let you deal with them."

"I always knew I liked that man," Voldemort said as he closed the newspaper, "We think alike we do, he knows what we need to do and when to do it even if people don't always agree with us."

"You just like him because you both bonded over ways to torture people," Harry muttered rolling his eyes as he nudge Voldemort carefully, "All I can say about my 'wedding day' was that it was as unique and as interesting as I am."

"You know that if you want to we can have a proper wedding love," Voldemort said with a frown as he put the newspaper to one side, "I did promise you and we can-"

"I know you promised me a proper wedding Tom but I'd rather skip to the honey moon," Harry said quickly cutting Voldemort off.

"Oh?" Voldemort asked with confusion clearly written across his face, "You know most people would demand a proper wedding if they where marrying me, not just some paper signing at the ministry and a duel with stupid light wizards afterwards as entertainment."

"What can I say?" Harry asked shrugging his shoulders, "I'm not like your normal person besides I've had enough of weddings after I've seen several of your female Death Eaters come at me with a lot of white frilly stuff."

"I know what you mean love," Voldemort chuckled in understanding as he rubbed one of Harry's puppy dog ears making Harry moan in happiness, "What do you want to do then about our wedding? I did promise you the time of your life that you would never forget."

Turning around so he could face Voldemort Harry looked his husband in the eyes with a twinkle in his own eyes making Voldemort gulp nervously.

"Harry...call me silly but I don't like seeing people with twinkling eyes after dealing with Dumbledore for so long," Voldemort said slowly as he looked at Harry.

"Oh I was just thinking about your comment of showing me a time I'll never forget," Harry said with lust showing in his eyes, leaning forwards he whispered into his husbands ear, "How about we have the honey moon now?"

Moaning at Harry's actions Voldemort nodded his head, "Yes, I think I can be persuaded into starting our honey moon a few hours early."

Grinning Harry leant forwards and whispered into his husbands ear, "Then show me this great time of my life I'll never forget," while placing a loving kiss onto Voldemort's lips.

"With Pleasure," Voldemort moaned out as he happily kissed back.

**To Be Continued...**

**Because of this sites rules about Lemon's I've had to cut this chapter and next chapter short so if these chapters seem a bit short I'm sorry but that is why. Hope you like the fic so far and next chapter is the last chapter of the fic.**


	23. Chapter 23 and Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I have any rights to Harry Potter nor do I make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Because of this sites rules about Lemons and smut I've merged this chapter and the Epilogue together, this way you won't get two chapters under 600 words. Sorry about this but this chapter would also be filled with smut if the site hadn't suddenly decided to play havoc.**

**Chapter 23 AND Epilogue**

**Chapter 23:**

Voldemort let out a relaxed sigh as he allowed himself to bask in the afterglow, they had been on their honeymoon for a week and in Voldemort's option he thought that it was the best week of his life. Giving a small hum Voldemort turned onto his back only to frown as the familiar sound of throwing up came from the bathroom.

"That's it," Voldemort muttered to himself with a frown on his face, "This is the second day in a row his been throwing up in the morning."

Worry washed over Voldemort for his husband as he quickly got up and grabbed his wand from the bed side table, then with a simple flick of his wand he was fully dressed.

"Harry love," Voldemort called out as he quickly pulled out a pair of Harry's pyjamas from the suitcase, "I just got a floo call to let me know that someone will be dropping by any second now, I've got you something's to put on while they visit."

"Thanks Tom," came the reply from behind the closed door, "Can you just put them on the side for me?"

Giving an affirmative sound Voldemort quickly walked into the bathroom, placed the items of clothing down on the small table in the bathroom which was placed there for this purpose and walked straight out without looking or even glancing at Harry for if he did Voldemort knew that he would not call the healer and spend the rest of the day snuggling and pampering his husband.

'No time to stop and think' Voldemort thought to himself as walked towards the fireplace 'I have to find a healer, I wonder if Healer Brown would be willing to do the job...'

Pulling out his wand Voldemort easily lit the fire then he quickly grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire and as he stepped into the flames he cried out, "St. Mungos, Healer Brown's office, fourth floor left hand side."

A clothed Harry groaned in relief as he slowly walked out of the bathroom, he did not enjoy throwing up like that every morning at all. Sighing tiredly Harry looked around the bedroom only to frown as he realised that Tom was missing.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked himself out loud with a frown as he looked about the empty bedroom, "Tom? No? I wonder if Dobby knows, Do-"

Before Harry could say any more of Dobby's name the fireplace came to life and Voldemort talked through dragging a confused and what looked like to be a scared medi-wizard behind him.

"T-Tom?" Harry asked in total bewilderment as he looked between his husband and the stranger, "How is...your friend?"

"His Healer Brown and his going to tell us why you've been throwing up for the past few days for," Voldemort said kindly to his husband before turning and giving a dangerous look to Healer Brown, "Isn't that right Healer Brown?"

Gulping nervously as Healer Brown nodded his head, "Y-Yes, your husband has told me of your symptoms and I believe I know what is going on with you."

"Tom you should of asked Healer Brown to come with you after explain the situation or booked an appointment for me to see him if you were that worried," Harry said as he gently scolded Tom before he turned to Healer Brown with a shocked look on his face, "Really? It's that simple?"

"Yes, I just need to cast a small spell on you to see if it really is what I am thinking," Healer Brown said softly with a small smile playing on his lips, "Just stand still alright?"

Nodding his head Harry stood still and allowed Healer Brown to cast the spell on him only for Harry's stomach to glow a soft blue colour only for Voldemort to jump in before anything can be said.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be alright? I don't care how much it costs I'll make sure he gets everything he needs," Voldemort ranted at the Healer, "How-

"It's nothing bad I promise but," Healer Brown said slowly as he looked from Harry to Voldemort with a nervous smile on his face, "Congratulations Lord Riddle-Potter, your husband is pregnant."

"P-Pregnant?" Voldemort stuttered out in shock only to faint.

"I hate it when that happens," Healer Brown muttered causing Harry to laugh, "Do you have any idea the amount of people who get concussions when I tell them this sort of news?"

**Epilogue:**

Voldemort couldn't help the silly little grin that came to his face as the sound of small feet running echoed throughout the house followed by his husband's footsteps.

Knowing what to do Voldemort knelt down and opened his arms and only seconds later a tiny hyper bundle was in his arms grinning up at him.

"Daddy!" the emerald eyed child cried out happily as he looked at his father though his messy brown hair, "Your back daddy!"

"His faster then he looks," Harry said as he finally caught up with his son, panting hard, "If I didn't know better I would of swore he used a Portkey to get here this fast."

Chuckling Voldemort smiled as he looked at his little family and knew that this was why he came home every day with a smile on his face and love in his heart.

**The End!**

**And that's the end of this fic :3 I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
